Heart of a Dragon
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: What happens when Lori gets hit by a blast from the Omega Lock and she is turned into a transformer? How will this effect her relationship with Coby? LorixScourge
1. Transformation

Author's Note: Okay, I've had this idea for quite awhile and I couldn't wait to write it because nobody has done and episode like this before and I would gladly like to take the honor of being the first to write something like this. Once again, transformers and all related characters i.e. the humans belong to Hasbro. Please enjoy.

**Chap. 1: Transformation**

Lori ran out into the woods behind her home. By the time she stopped she was pretty close to the autobot base. She sat on a tree stump and rested her head in her hands. The girl had a lot to think about.

Today her and the autobots had arrived back from Jungle Planet. Their mission to get the Cyber Planet Key there was successful. LeoBreaker had placed it inside the Omega Lock already, and when he did a reaction occurred and Primus spoke to them briefly via Jolt. Lori had also been hit by a blast from the Omega Lock, but she assumed everyone had been hit by it and that she was fine.

Coby had also confessed to her that he cared a lot about her. Lori just wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. She didn't know why, but she felt that there was someone else out there in the world for her, and that Coby wasn't 'the one.'

Sighing she looked up into the night sky. It was dark of course being night. All the stars were out and there was a full moon. It was getting late and Lori thought she should start heading home. She took out a flashlight she had brought with her and pushed the switch to turn it on. The light didn't come on.

"Damn it!" Lori exclaimed angrily. She threw the flashlight to the ground and began walking home in the dark. After a few minutes she stopped and decided where she should go next. She was in a clearing and could see lightning in the distance. She could also hear thunder.

Lori had just decided to go straight when a sudden pain traveled through her foot. It quickly passed and the unconcerned girl continued on her way. A few minutes later though the pain erupted through her foot again. This time it didn't go away.

Wondering what was wrong Lori stopped again and took off her shoe. What she saw startled her. Her foot appeared to be changing into what looked like a metal dragon's foot. Freaked out Lori tried to put her shoe back on, but it didn't fit. That's when a pain erupted through her other foot.

Lori screamed and began running for the autobot base. It killed her feet to do so, but she had to get there. The girl had a feeling that whatever was going on the autobots could help her through it. It became quite apparent to her just then that she was the _only_ one who had been hit by the blast from the Omega Lock and that the blast _was_ having an effect on her.

As the human girl neared the autobot base it became harder and harder for her to run. Lori tried ignoring the pain in her feet that was spreading up through her ankles and into her legs. She couldn't though, and she stopped and threw up in some bushes.

The girl collapsed on the ground after throwing up and just lie their looking up at the stars. Hoping she was close enough to the autobot base and that one of the autobots was outside she cried, "Somebody help me!!" She lay there a few more minutes feeling the pain slowly making its way up to her thighs and midsection.

Knowing she couldn't wait for help that would never come, Lori slowly and painfully climbed to her feet. The girl didn't have the energy to run and merely dragged herself along the forest floor trying to get to the autobot base.

* * *

Optimus had been outside thinking about his next plan of action when he heard a faint cry for help in the distance. He saw a storm quickly approaching and knew that whoever had called for help would not like to be stuck out in the storm. He went off to see whom it was.

* * *

Lori felt her stomach churn again from the unbearable pain. She told herself not to throw up again and it seemed to calm her upset stomach. Lori then solely concentrated on getting to the autobot base. She heard footsteps in the distance. She didn't know who's they were but she had a gut feeling that they were one of the autobots.

"Help!" she shouted loudly again, "It's me, Lori! Please, I need someone's help!" She didn't get a response.

* * *

Optimus heard the second cry for help as it echoed into his audio receptors. He quickened his pace now knowing it was Lori. He pushed aside a couple trees and then saw her.

"Lori," he stated trying to sound calm, "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up surprised to see him and then answered, "Something's seriously wrong with me Optimus. I'm turning into some sort of monster. Look at me!"

Optimus took her in his hand and lifted her up to his optic level. He saw her legs and feet were turning to metal and that her features were morphing into different shapes. He could tell from the pale expression on her face that she was in an extreme amount of pain. "Hold on, I'm taking you to Red Alert."

The autobot leader went as quickly as he could back to the autobot base. As soon as he stepped inside it began to rain. Optimus hurried to the med bay. Red Alert looked up as his commander entered, "Optimus, is something wrong?"

Optimus revealed Lori unto him and explained that she was turning into a different creature. Red Alert remarked, "Lay her on the examining table over there."

Optimus did as the medic said and Red Alert quickly ran a scan on Lori. Once the results printed out from the computer he read them silently. He gasped suddenly.

Lori was on the verge of tears when she asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"According to the results of this scan, you're turning into a transformer. At the rate your body is changing though, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to stop this transformation from taking place," Red Alert explained.

"So I'm becoming one of you guys and you can't stop whatever caused this?" Lori asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Lori," the medic apologized.

Optimus spoke up, "Lori, were you exposed to anything that may have caused this to occur that we don't know about?"

"When LeoBreaker put the Jungle Planet Key into the Omega Lock, a blast came out of the lock and hit me. I thought the blast had hit everyone and when I didn't have any immediate reactions, I thought I was okay," Lori confessed.

Optimus could tell Lori was still in an extreme amount of pain and asked, "Red Alert, is there anything you could give Lori to relieve some of her pain?"

Red Alert answered, "I'll see what I can find." He walked over to a cabinet to see what he had that he could possibly give Lori.

The autobot leader continued speaking with the girl, "Lori, did your parents know you were out?"

"Yes, but they expected me back by now,"

"Is there any possible way in which you could call them and let them know what's going on?"

"No, I didn't bring my cellphone with me,"

"It's alright, when Coby and Bud come tomorrow we'll have them tell your parents what's going on,"

"They'll flip,"

"We'll deal with them,"

Red Alert came back over and said he didn't have anything that would be safe to give to Lori seeing she was still mostly human. He told her the best thing she could do was try and get some sleep.

With the pain she was suffering though, sleep did not come easy. The pain had spread completely through her body and her soft flesh was beginning to turn to hard metal. Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and were covered by glass optics.

"If your tired Optimus you can go recharge. I'll keep and optic on Lori," the medic offered.

"I'm not leaving here until I know Lori is all right,"

"As you wish sir,"

Just as Red Alert had gotten that out of his mouth, red sparks of electricity erupted from various areas on Lori's body. Both bots had to shield their optics as a bright while light emitted from Lori's body and engulfed the room. When it died away, the two autobots looked to see Lori asleep on the metal examining table.

Her transformation was complete.

* * *

Author's Note: That's all for now, my wrist is killing me. Please, please, please review! 


	2. The New Lori

Author's Note: Alright, I didn't want to keep you in suspense for too long so here's the second chapter.

**Chap. 2: The New Lori**

Lori awoke that morning feeling different. She recollected the events from the previous night and remembered why. Letting her optics come online, the first thing she became aware of was the room seemed smaller. Her vision was blurry too, and as it came into focus her optics fell upon Red Alert and Optimus.

Red Alert was the first to speak, "Are you all right?"

"Well most of the pain is gone," Lori admitted, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About seven hours,"

Lori let her optics go offline and put a hand to her forehead, "My parents are probably worried sick about me. Are Coby and Bud here?"

"It's only six thirty in the morning," Optimus explained, "They probably won't be here for another couple of hours."

Her optics flared back online and for the first time she saw her metal hand. It startled her and she quickly sat up and looked the rest of her body over. "Oh man," she groaned, "I look like Scourge."

Lori's main colors were that of Scourge's, except she had more purple on her than of the orange and red that Scourge had. Two glistening white fangs were on the verge of protruding from her mouth. Her optics were purple and it was obvious that she transformed into a dragon as well.

Lori went to slide off the table, "I can't wait for Coby and Bud, I'll go tell my parents myself."

Red Alert put a hand firmly on her shoulder to keep her from standing, "I would advise you stay here until we all know you're all right. I think your parents could wait a couple more hours until Bud and Coby come."

"I hope so," Lori exclaimed, "I don't want them calling the police."

"I promise you Lori that whatever happens with your parents we'll deal with it," Optimus remarked, "Don't worry about them right now. They'll soon know what's going on. I don't want you to add any extra stress on yourself."

"Thanks Optimus,"

"It's nothing Lori. Now I have to get back to work. I'm sure you're in the best of care with Red Alert,"

"I trust him," she remarked.

Optimus nodded, "I'll be back to check on you later." He started to leave the room.

Red Alert spoke suddenly, "Sir, don't you think you should get some recharge first?"

"I'll be all right," Optimus responded leaving the room.

Red Alert shook his head and then turned back to Lori, "I'm going to run a systems check on you, if you don't mind, just to see if you're functioning properly."

"No, I don't mind,"

The medic then ran another scan on her and after he read the results he concluded that the ex-human was fine. He told her this and then suggested, "I think you should try to walk so we'll see how adjusted to your new body you are."

"No problem Red Alert, I've only been able to walk since I was eleven months old," Lori remarked confidently. With that she got up from the table and stood there a couple seconds trying to maintain her balance. She took a couple steps and almost fell over. Luckily Red Alert put a hand on her shoulder that kept her from falling.

"Thanks Red Alert,"

"No problem, you're doing fine, it's just that you're not used to the extra weight on your body,"

Lori nodded and after a few more minutes she could walk and run normally again. Red Alert observed her as she did so and concluded that it was all right to let her leave the med bay.

* * *

Optimus had arrived at the command center at his normal time. He got some paperwork done as he waited for all his troops to report in. He was going to tell them that Lori was now a transformer. The autobot wanted to tell his troops all at once. Finally the last autobot reported in and Optimus got his troops attention.

Suddenly Coby and Bud with the minicons burst into the room. They appeared worried and almost frantic. Coby was out of breath as her exclaimed, "Lori's missing!"

Everyone but Optimus looked shocked. Red Alert wasn't there; he was in the med bay with Lori. The autobot subordinates didn't know this though.

"Missing?" Jetfire asked startled and confused, "What do you mean she's missing?"

Coby explained, "We stopped at her house this morning and her parents said that she had gone out in the woods and never came home."

"I bet the decepticons took her," Landmine stated.

"Or a different human kidnapped her," Scattershot added.

"Think she could have runaway?" Hotshot stated.

"No, not my little sister," Override argued, "She had no reason to."

"I still think the decepticons are responsible for her disappearance," Landmine persisted.

"Enough," Optimus finally spoke up, "Lori hasn't been kidnapped by anyone and she didn't runaway."

Everyone turned their attention to him then and LeoBreaker asked, "How do you know this Optimus?"

"I was outside last night when I heard cries for help. I walked into the forest and found Lori in need of immediate medical care," Optimus said and everyone in the room fell silent, "I brought her here to the med bay. From what Lori told Red Alert and me it appears that she had been hit by a blast from the Omega Lock yesterday when the Jungle Planet Key was placed inside the lock."

"Well is she okay?" Coby asked concerned.

"She's fine now," Optimus explained, "She's just going to have to learn to adjust." The autobot leader received confused looks and then he added, "The blast from the Omega Lock turned Lori into a transformer."

Everyone was shocked and Bud piped up, "No way! I'm going to the med bay for proof!"

* * *

Red Alert sighed and looked at Lori, "What do you say you and I go to the command center and introduce you to the rest of the guys?"

"Sure," Lori agreed, "And hopefully Coby and Bud will be there too."

The medic nodded and the two left the med bay and headed for the command center.

* * *

Optimus was against anyone going to the med bay because he knew Red Alert was working with Lori in there to help her adjust to her new body. He remarked, "No one is going to see Lori right now."

"Any idea on when we can see her?" Override questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to see her soon," Optimus answered and then turned to Coby and Bud, "Bud, Coby I need you to do a favor for me."

"Yes?" they both asked at the same time.

"I need you to go to Lori's home and tell her parents what happened to her,"

Bud looked astonished, "You mean you want us to tell the truth?"

"Yes Bud, I do. If they don't believe you, bring them to the base,"

"But what if they don't come to the base?" Bud wondered.

"Let me know and I'll come to them,"

"Alright Optimus," Coby responded, "We won't let you down."

The doors to the command center opened suddenly. Everyone looked to see Red Alert come in with an unfamiliar looking transformer behind him. Optimus looked at the two, "Autobots, I hope that you treat Lori with respect and that if she needs help with anything I expect you to help her."

The autobot troops agreed. Coby looked totally blown away by Lori's new form, so did a couple of the autobots themselves. She was a beautiful femme, and had features that resembled her human form. Lori then spoke up, "Coby, Bud did Optimus tell you to go tell my parents what is going on?"

The two humans nodded. Then Lori exclaimed, "Then go!"

The boys ran out of the room and a couple of the autobots chuckled realizing that Lori's body was completely transformed, but her personality hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing. Six people reviewed the first chapter and for that I am very grateful. As always please review. ; ) 


	3. Promises

Author's Note: In Cybertron I know they gave Lori's father a name, but I don't recall them giving her mother a name, so I'm just going to make up a name for her. Also, I'm going to make up my own last name for them. Please don't sue me.

**Chap. 3: Promises**

Coby and Bud had left the autobot base in a hurry and soon found themselves knocking on Lori's parent's door. Lori's mother, Darla, was the one who answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Donnovan," Coby greeted the worried lady.

"Coby, what brings you back here?" she wondered.

"We know where Lori is," Bud exclaimed out of breath, "You need to come with us."

"Hold on a minute," Lori's mother turned her back to the boys and shouted into the house, "Ernesto! Coby and Bud found Lori, we've got to go with them!"

Ernesto came running down the stairs and stopped next to his wife. He looked at Bud and Coby and asked frantically, "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"She's fine honestly, you just need to come with us, we'll tell you what's going on along the way," Coby responded.

"Alright boys," Ernesto remarked, "But if I find out either of you two did something to my girl I'll—

"Ernesto, calm down. We know Coby and Bud wouldn't do anything to harm Lori in any sort of way," Darla said putting a hand on his arm.

"If you insist Darla," Ernesto replied.

Coby and Bud led the parents away from the home and towards the woods. Bud looked over at Coby and whispered, "You tell them, you're older and wiser."

The sandy blonde haired boy shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes, "It's a long story, but I think I've got enough time to tell you all that happened."

"We're listening," Lori's father answered.

"Okay, a couple months ago giant robotic alien beings came to this planet to seek refuge from a black hole that was threatening their home planet. They came here hoping to find the Omega Lock and four Cyber Planet Keys that are rumored to have enough power to shut down the black hole for good,"

Ernesto groaned, "Aliens? Sure Coby, what next, our daughter got abducted by them last night?"

"No!" Coby remarked exasperated, "They're called transformers and Lori, Bud, and I have been hanging around with them ever since they first arrived here. Just yesterday we had gotten back from Jungle Planet and LeoBreaker had put the Jungle Planet Key in the Omega Lock. Apparently a blast from the lock hit Lori when the key was placed inside. Last night while she was out in the woods, she began turning into a transformer herself. Optimus Prime found her and brought her back to the base so Red Alert could help her."

"I don't believe this!" Ernesto cried frustrated, "Who is LeoBreaker, Optimus Prime, and Red Alert? And what do you mean our daughter started turning into a transformer?"

"Just come with us and we'll show you," Bud piped up, "Once you see what Coby's talking about you'll believe him."

Ernesto and Darla followed the two boys deeper into the woods. Soon they came upon a cliff with a cave in it. Coby and Bud led Lori's parents into the cave. As they walked deeper into the cave it widened into a huge room.

"What is this place?" Ernesto asked amazed.

"The autobot base," Bud answered proudly.

"I think these two boys were telling the truth Ernesto," Darla exclaimed astonished as she took in her surroundings.

"I'll believe it when I see the transformers," Ernesto replied following the two boys to the command center.

Soon they arrived outside it and Coby stated, "You ready Mr. and Mrs. Donnovan?"

"Just what are we supposed to see?" Darla asked curious.

"You'll know once you look inside," Coby answered.

The doors suddenly parted in the middle and slid to either side. Lori's parents looked inside and their eyes fell upon the giant robotic beings from outer space.

"Sweet mother it is true!" Ernesto exclaimed completely blown away. His astonishment quickly faded though as he shouted, "Where's Lori?"

Lori looked over in her parent's direction surprised to see them looking so small. She didn't want to come forward and reveal herself yet though. The femme would only do so once she knew her parents knew what had happened to her.

Optimus seemed to realize this and spoke up, "Don't worry, Lori is here and she is all right."

"What happened to her?" Ernesto questioned impatiently.

"Didn't Bud or Coby tell you?"

"They told us she was hit by a blast from the Omega Lock and while she was out in the woods last night she started turning into one of you guys and then some Optimus Prime guy brought her here to see Red Alert," Ernesto remarked, "Just who are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, these are my troops. Autobots sound off,"

The autobots went around the room saying their names except Lori didn't say anything. Ernesto eyed her suspicious and then asked, "What about you?"

Before Lori had the chance to answer Optimus continued, "What Coby and Bud told you about what happened to Lori is correct, except she has become fully transformer."

"You mean she's no longer human?" Darla questioned.

"Correct," Optimus answered.

"Then where is she?" both parents asked in unison.

Swallowing back her fears of what her parents might think, Lori stepped forward, "I'm right here."

Ernesto and Darla both looked up at their robotic daughter and gasped. Silence filled the room and Lori suddenly felt overcome with sickness and believed her parents wouldn't like her. What happened next surprised the ex-human though. Her mother and father both ran up and hugged her feet. Lori felt her cheeks redden, "Aw c'mon! Don't hug me in front of everybody."

The autobots laughed as Lori's parents continued hugging her for a few more seconds and then let her go. Optimus gave the command for Lori and her family to be left alone and the autobots, minicons, Coby, and Bud left the command center. Lori knelt down so she could see her parents better.

Ernesto was the first to speak, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine papa,"

"Are you sure you're not in any sort of pain?" he persisted.

"Papa, I swear I'm fine,"

Darla spoke up, "I'm guessing you have to stay here now, right?"

Lori simply nodded and then added, "I'll be all right mama, the autobots will take care of me, they always have."

Darla wiped away a tear from her eye, "You sure?"

"Yes mama," Lori said picking her parents up in her metal hand, "They'll protect me, they've done so ever since they've gotten here. I trust them and I really hope both of you will too."

"I want to speak to that Optimus Prime guy again and find out just what is going on here," Ernesto exclaimed.

"I can tell you what's going on," Lori replied.

"Then please do because I'm sick of being confused about all this," her father sighed.

So Lori told them, she told them everything. How the autobots were at war with the decepticons, who all the decepticons were. She told them about the Omega Lock and four Cyber Planet Keys. Lori explained the goals of the autobots and decepticons and how the autobots already had the Omega Lock and two of the planet keys. Her parents were confused still after she explained everything, but once Lori answered all the questions they had they understood.

Then Lori added, "I really hope you won't be against me staying here with the autobots. They're my friends and I know they will protect me from any harm. And more than anything I hope you can accept this new me."

Ernesto and Darla both nodded. Ernesto was the one who answered, "I think I speak for both of us when I say there is no one besides the autobots that I want you to reside with and even though you're a giant metal robot now you're still our daughter and we can accept your new body just as long as you can."

Lori felt tears swell behind her optics and smiled, "Oh thank you mama and papa!"

Darla smiled back, "You're welcome dear. Now I think we should be going since I have a lot of cooking to do."

Lori nodded, "I know. You just got to promise not to tell anyone about the transformers at all."

"I promise," her parents spoke in unison.

Lori walked over to the door and set them down, "I can walk you back to the entrance if you like."

"Coby or Bud can take us," Ernesto remarked, "We love you and we'll see you as soon as we can honey."

"Come whenever you like," Lori replied, "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Darla said blowing her daughter a kiss.

Lori said goodbye as her parents left the room. Bud offered to escort them out of the base while Coby talked with Lori. None of the autobots were in sight or hearing range so he commented, "I guess it wouldn't have worked out between us."

"I'm sorry Coby,"

"Don't worry about it Lori, I'll find someone else,"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Coby responded, "Just promise that when you find the perfect transformer for you that you won't forget about me."

Lori gave him a warm smile, "I won't Coby, I promise, just as long as you promise never to forget me either."

"You got it Lori,"

The alarm in the base went off.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter so far. It took me forever to think of a name for Lori's mom and a last name for the family. Please review! 


	4. Kidnapee

Author's Note: Today's the last day of my week long vacation from school so I figured I'd get some last minute writing in since I don't know when I'll update again. Also I'm skipping the whole "Starscream takes over the world" part because it has no significance to this story or me. Instead this chapter takes place once Megatron and his troops get free from the sphere and come to Earth looking for Starscream.

**Chap. 4: Kidnapee**

The autobots rushed into the command center at the sound of the alarm. Scattershot worked to see what was going on and it didn't take him long to find out. "Optimus sir," the bot reported suddenly, "It looks like Megatron is back and from the size of that dimension gate he's bringing all his men with him to find Starscream."

"Good, let them wipe each other out," Hotshot spoke.

"No," Optimus stated, "Humans could get hurt if they get involved with their conflict. We've got to stop Megatron from finding Starscream."

The autobots left the command center and heading for the launching area of the base. Before Optimus left the room he took a look at Lori who was looking back at him. Suddenly she asked, "Optimus can I please come?"

"I don't know, you're still not fully used to your body,"

"I'm not going to fight Optimus, you and I both know I don't know how to,"

"Lori, I don't want you getting hurt,"

"I'll stay with Coby, Bud, Kernel Franklin, Dr. Suzuki, and the minicons,"

"You'll make an easy target,"

"Not if you keep the decepticons away from me, which you have enough troops to do,"

Optimus sighed looking hard at Lori, "Fine, you can come, just as long as you stay with the humans and minicons. And try not to let any of the decepticons see you."

"Thank you Optimus," Lori exclaimed and left the room.

Scattershot, who was still in the room spoke up, "She's going to be a handful isn't she?"

Optimus was a bit startled when he heard the bot speak because he didn't know he was still in the room. He answered, "It looks that way. Scattershot, can you set up a camouflage zone around the warp gate? I don't want any humans to witness our battle."

"You got it Optimus," Scattershot remarked setting up the camouflage zone. Then he and Optimus left the command center and left the base.

Once at the battlefield, the autobots didn't have to wait long for the decepticons to come out. A few words were exchanged, Megatron tried to leave, but Optimus blew up his dimension gate. Angered, the decepticon leader decided Starscream could wait and fought the autobots instead.

Lori had situated herself among the four humans and three minicons. She watched as the battle took place and then suddenly something caught her optic. Looking to her right she saw Scourge approaching. "Oh crap. Guys, we got to get out of here," she remarked suddenly.

The humans and minicons followed her gaze and saw Scourge approaching as well. Bud, Kernel Franklin, Dr. Suzuki, and the minicons started to make a run for it. Coby glanced up at Lori; "We'll find another place to hide, but what about you?"

"I'm going to give this bot a piece of my mind,"

"But Lori, Optimus said—

"At the moment I don't care, just go Coby, I'll be all right,"

Scourge stopped a few feet away from Lori. He gave Coby a death glare and the boy ran off to catch up with the others. The male dragon then turned his attention to Lori. He looked her over trying to figure out who she was but no one came to mind. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Who am I? Scourge you traitor! You should know who I am!"

Scourge recognized her voice and then asked stunned, "Lori?!"

"Correct," she remarked, "You and I need to have a little chat."

He closed his mouth realizing his jaw had dropped and then continued, "You bet we need to talk. Last time we met you were human."

"That's not what I had a mind," she said crossing her arms, "What I want to talk about is why in the world you joined the decepticons."

"I have my reasons," he sneered.

"Enlighten me as to what those reasons would be,"

"It's none of your business,"

"Scourge do you realize you're planet is soon going to fall victim to the black hole and there is no possible way you can save it with the decepticons?"

"I will save my planet my way," he hissed, "Now how about you answer my question and tell me why you are a transformer."

"Oh there's a reason," she smirked, "And it's none of your business."

Scourge saw how she had twisted his words and was now using his words against him. He gave a half smile a bit impressed but then took out his battle axe, "You can tell me, or you can feel my wrath."

Lori looked at his axe a bit surprised and then smiled, "Please, I know you don't have in you to kill me."

"What? Don't you dare say that again _kid_," Scourge snarled, "Now you can tell me, or you can perish."

"Fine," she breathed calmly and coolly deciding not to test Scourge anymore, "When LeoBreaker put the Jungle Planet Key in the Omega Lock, a blast came out and hit me, thus giving me this form."

"Vague," he responded putting his battle axe down, "But it explains your new form."

"Anything else?"

"No, not at the moment,"

"Then I'll continue," she exclaimed before shouting and startling Scourge, "How dare you act all friendly with the autobots on Jungle Planet and then go and stab us in the back by joining the decepticons!"

Scourge put a hand to his forehead, "Not this again. Lori, you don't understand."

"No I don't understand and more than anything I would like to know your reasons as to why you went and betrayed us,"

"Betrayed you?" he questioned, "I didn't betray you, I never said I was going to join your side."

Someone cleared their throat and both Lori and Scourge looked to see Megatron approaching them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said reaching them.

Scared out of her wits Lori went to take a step back. Megatron grinned seeing her fear and put a hand on her shoulder grasping it firmly keeping her where she was. "Hello," the decepticon leader exclaimed looking her up and down, "I don't think we've met."

"How about we keep it that way?" Lori responded nervously.

"Who is this Scourge?" Megatron asked not taking his optics off her.

"It's that human, well, ex-human Lori,"

"Oh thanks for giving me away like that," Lori snapped at him.

Megatron's grin grew, "Temper, temper my dear. Scourge, go cover for me while I have a chat with this former human."

Scourge took a long look at Lori before walking away. A small feeling of regret for walking away from her like he just had birthed inside him. He ignored it and returned to the battlefield.

Much to Lori's relief the decepticon released her shoulder and took a step back from her. He got a better look at her before finally saying, "Your quite beautiful for a former human."

Lori felt her cheeks redden a bit, "What do you want?"

"How'd you become a transformer?"

Once again Lori told her story, and watched as Megatron kept looking her up and down. When she finished she took a step back.

"Don't try to escape," he warned.

"I knew better than that," she whispered, but loud enough so that the decepticon heard her.

He smirked and continued looking her over. Lori grew impatient and finally stated, "Are you done looking at me yet or not?"

This statement caused Megatron to look up into her optics and then walk up to her capturing her wrists in his hands. He then leaned his face closer to hers and breathed, "What's it to you?"

Lori tried to move away from him but was unable to and simply repeated her first question, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet," he answered taking both her wrists in one hand and moving his free hand up to her face. "How does coming back to my base with me sound to you?"

"Not good,"

"You have no choice," he remarked and twisted her into a painful headlock. He became airborne and flew over to the battlefield. Looking down he shouted, "Men, we're leaving!" He opened a dimension gate and the decepticons started heading for it.

Optimus looked up and felt shock run through his circuits when he saw whom Megatron had in his grasp, "Megatron! Let her go!"

Megatron looked down at Optimus and grinned evilly, "No way Prime."

The autobot leader took off into the air to attempt and free Lori from his nemesis. His attempts were futile as Megatron disappeared into the dimension gate with his troops and Lori before Optimus had the chance to reach them.

* * *

Author's Note: And the plot thickens. Sorry to end it their people, but it was a good place to stop for now. Anyways I don't know when I'll update again since school is starting back up again tomorrow. Joyous. Please review. 


	5. In Due Time

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, school has been hectic lately. Between homework and Odyssey of the Mind, gosh I'm tired. Anyway our Odyssey of the Mind team got first place and for that I'm very happy. Here's chapter five.

**Chap. 5: In Due Time**

Megatron didn't let Lori go until the dimension gate disappeared. Once it did, he pushed her away from him and towards his troops. Lori didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fight, she didn't know how to transform, and screaming wouldn't help her. Afraid, she backed away from the decepticon army and tried to go for the door.

The decepticon leader noticed and ordered, "Scourge, see to it she is taken to the prison. Don't let her get away or you'll answer to me."

"Yes sir," the dragon replied taking hold of Lori's arm and towing her out of the room.

Once out of the room and a safe distance away from it Lori tried to pull her arm free from Scourge's deadly grasp. "Let go," she whined, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Scourge nearly laughed, "You'll get all girly on me?"

Lori growled and kicked him in the shin, "I'm not a girly girl and don't you dare say that again!"

The male dragon felt pain tickling his shin and had to ignore the urge to rub the pain away. He had let his guard down and Lori easily pulled her arm out of his grasp. Deciding not to touch her Scourge remarked, "Curse you, that hurt."

She looked all too pleased saying, "Serves you right, now goodbye." Lori suddenly ran off.

Scourge stood where he was a moment before realizing what the femme had just done. When it sunk into his CPU about a second later he took off running after her. He was not happy with her. If Lori got away he would be sure to hunt her down and make her pay, especially if Megatron beat him for his failure in making her stay.

Lori had just rounded a corner when she felt hands claw into her back and then grasp her tightly. Unable to move forward the femme was forced to stop running. Her back was pushed roughly against a wall causing Lori to shut her optics off. When she allowed them to come online she was looking into the face of her captor.

"Scourge," she groaned trying to free herself from his strong grasp, "Why don't you just let me go?"

"I'm not going to experience Megatron's wrath only so you can get away,"

"You jerk of a leader! Would you still be keeping me here if I were still human?"

"Megatron wouldn't have wasted his time with you if you were still human,"

"Still, would you keep me here against my will like this?"

"Of course not! You're an annoyance; I wouldn't hesitate in releasing you just to be free from your idiocy,"

"Takes an annoying idiot to know one,"

"Oh would you either just shut up or grow up?" Scourge asked annoyed.

"I'll consider it if you let me go," Lori stated trying to bribe him into it, "And I'll never bother you about anything again."

"Somehow I don't believe you when you say that,"

"Oh come on Scourge, have a little faith in me,"

"How about I just lock you in the prison and be rid of you? That sounds like the best idea of all," he remarked yanking her away from the wall and nearly dragging her down the hallway.

"Scourge you're going to pay for this," she shouted, "Just wait until Optimus and the other's come. They'll tear you limb from limb and I'll be watching them while they do so. Then when you're mutilated you'll be hearing from my lawyer. Do you hear me? No one's going to let you get away with doing this to me!"

"Oh for the love of Primus," he muttered under his breath, "Lori all I'm doing is taking you to the prison. I'm just following Megatron's orders. If you have a problem with it you can talk to Megatron."

"You and I both know that would be suicide. And besides, you shouldn't even be taking orders from Megatron in the first place. You should either be on your planet helping your people or helping the autobots," Lori persisted.

"I've done nothing wrong femme. And I have no interest in helping those goody-goody two shoes called autobots,"

"You're just afraid to do what's right," Lori responded angrily.

Scourge felt those words cut through him like a knife and spat, "I joined the decepticons to do what was right for my planet and my people."

"You're lying, you joined the decepticons because you wanted more power. You thought that if you joined them you'd get some of Megatron's power,"

"You foolish child, you don't know what you're talking about,"

"I do too know what I'm talking about and I'm not finished," Lori paused and then continued, "Megatron intends to take all the power he can and he isn't going to share it with anyone. Not Starscream, not any of his troops, not even you."

Scourge glared daggers at her while he pulled her along side him then said, "Are you done now? Your words mean nothing to me."

"They will when you realize Megatron starts taking advantage of you,"

"I'd like to see him try," Scourge announced boastfully.

"He already is," Lori remarked calming down a bit as her anger started to subside, "Since your following his orders."

Scourge stopped walking to think about this. The true reason why he had joined the decepticon side was for the glory of conquest. He really wasn't thinking about his planet or his people at the time, but now that he knew the black hole was a real threat he wanted to save both of them. He thought he could easily do so through the decepticons but now…after what Lori had just said.

It made Scourge aware of an extreme flaw in his plans. How was he to save anyone when Megatron was slowly taking him apart piece by piece trying to get everything he knew? His face glowering, Scourge looked down and started to ball his fists. He didn't want to say Lori was right and that he should change. No, he wasn't going to let this femme change his mind about anything. Maybe, he should change hers.

"Megatron will get nothing from me," Scourge finally spoke, "I will prove to him that he cannot get what he wants from me."

"Scourge, he doesn't want anything from you other than your planet key. He doesn't care about you at all,"

"Oh and you do?" Scourge asked sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't be telling you all this if I didn't care, would I?" She spat at him starting to lose control of her temper once again.

"I suppose not," he grumbled, "Now just be quiet."

"I won't be quiet until you admit you're wrong and that I'm right,"

"If I were to say that you'd just start nagging me about something else,"

"Well, that's true," Lori admitted.

Scourge didn't say anything and to his surprise Lori didn't continue the conversation either. Once again Scourge had time to think and that was what he did until they arrived at the prison. He entered a number code into a data pad next to the door of a cell and it slid open. Lori stood outside of it looking at the small space she was about to be confined in. The only thing inside it was a bed with a small window above it.

"Well it sucks to be you," Scourge remarked taking a look at the jail cell himself.

"I'm not about to go in there," Lori stated, "You can't make me."

The male dragon sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll let you choose the cell you would like to stay in."

"In that case none,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Scourge, out of the kindness of your heart would you please just let me go home?"

"You already know the answer to that question, now hurry up and choose a cell,"

Lori knew Scourge wasn't about to change his mind and after some looking around she finally found a larger cell and chose that one. Scourge opened the door to it and glanced at Lori, "Go in."

"Give me a minute,"

"I don't have a minute, Megatron was expecting me back by now,"

"That's just an excuse that isn't true,"

"Well you're a genius,"

"Don't mock me Scourge, you're supposed to be kind to femme's,"

"Being kind is a weakness,"

"It is not!" Lori once again shouted, "Being self-centered and uncaring like you is a weakness."

"How so?" Scourge asked deciding to pester her.

"Because you don't have any friends and sometime in the future when you need help, no one is going to care since you were so mean to them and they'll just ignore you,"

"Good, I'm not going to need anyone's help anyway,"

"In due time you won't being saying that," Lori said finally stepping into her cell, "In due time."

Scourge shut the door, locked it, and walked away ignoring her warning. Lori sat down on her bed not bothering to watch Scourge walk away. The bed was horribly uncomfortable and it really deserved to be called a cot since it was so small.

"I'd be better off sleeping on the floor in my beast mode," she stated, "But unfortunately I don't know how."

Lori continued to sit there and boredom quickly set in. It wasn't long until it fully overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Optimus was still looking up at the sky where the dimension gate had last been when he heard someone run up behind him. He turned to see Coby.

"What happened?" Coby demanded frantically, "Where's Lori?"

"I'm afraid Megatron kidnapped her," Optimus explained, "I knew it was a bad idea having her come out here in the first place."

The autobot troops came over since the decepticons were gone. Override was nearly as frantic as Coby, "That jerk took my little sister! We have to find her and save her."

"Everyone needs to calm down," Optimus shouted above his murmuring troops and they obediently hushed, "I'm just as worried about Lori as all of you are. I made a promise that Lori would not be harmed by anyone. Now to keep that promise we are going to do everything in our power to find her and rescue her from the decepticons before they do harm her."

Seeing his cue, Vector Prime opened a warp gate. Knowing they had a lot of work to do, the autobots returned to base so the search for Lori could begin.

* * *

Lori awoke sometime later to footsteps approaching. Not wanting to deal with anyone right now, she stretched relaxing into a more comfortable position and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps were deadly close now and they stopped right in front of her cell. There were a few moments of silence and Lori prayed the person would decide to let her be and go away.

Instead a voice called, "Wake up Lori."

Lori felt her body go numb with fright. Megatron was the owner of that voice. She quickly snapped her optics online and sat straight up. The cell was dark and she couldn't see anything very well. The only thing she could see clearly though, was Megatron's optics protruding through the darkness.

"Aren't there any lights in this place?" Lori asked.

Lights came on suddenly nearly blinding the female dragon. Megatron chuckled, "Of course there's lights, all you have to do is command them to come on."

"Oh be quiet," Lori remarked and then remembered she was talking to the leader of the decepticons, "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I just came for a little chat," he answered and started typing in the code so he could enter her cell.

Lori stiffened and asked surprised, "You're coming in?"

"Do you fear me?" he smirked as the door suddenly opened.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I fear you,"

Megatron entered the cell, the door stayed open behind him. Without asking, Megatron came over and sat down beside her on the bed. "I have big plans for you Lori."

"Well I'm not telling you anything about the autobots if that's what one of your plans is," she replied.

He grinned and then exclaimed, "That's not what I had in mind."

Lori was clueless as to what his intentions were for her, "I'm afraid to ask, but just what is it you have planned for me?" She felt his arms snake around her waist and looked at him.

Megatron read the confused and terrified look on her face causing his grin to grow. She had an incredibly beautiful body. She had a spirit of freedom and fire. Lori was impossible to resist and Megatron was out to claim her. And he wasn't going to be all loving and disgusting about it. He was just going to take her, whether or not she liked him. Lori didn't have a choice.

"My plans for you," he breathed lustfully in her audio receptor, "Are to make you my mate and you will rule beside me as empress of the decepticons. Lori, you don't have a choice."

Lori was too shocked to say anything let alone move away as Megatron delivered poisonous kisses to her neck.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I know, another cliffhanger. I can't help it, I have to keep everyone in suspense or else no one would come back to read the next chapter. Once again I apologize for the wait. Please review and tell me how I'm doing ; ) 


	6. Evil Within

Author's Note: What the heck, I updated my other story; I'll update this one too. Just to let everyone know, my email isn't working, you can still review me, but I'm not receiving any PM's. I'll let you know when my email is back up and running. I'm going to enable my email address temporarily if you feel like contacting me. If I don't answer you that probabky means the email didn't get through.

**Chap. 6: Evil Within**

Each kiss birthed cold shivers that erupted in her neck and traveled down the length of Lori's back. Chills spread into her arms and legs and soon she began trembling. Lori tried to move away from her captor, but Megatron's grip was strong and he held her where she was. He whispered the command for the lights to go out and they did, engulfing them in a sickening darkness.

"Stop it," Lori murmured frightened, "Let me go."

"Do not resist me," the decepticon leader breathed passionately, "Give in."

"No, not to the likes of you,"

He shifted, pulling her closer to him and turning her so that she was facing him. Lori felt him breathing down her neck and tried to push him away. The decepticon didn't budge. His hand clasped gently around her neck and slowly he moved it to her cheek. Megatron's hands were like ice to the touch, sending more shivers through Lori's body.

"You will surrender to me, just give in,"

"I said no,"

"Don't try fighting me, I will not let you escape,"

Lori had never been so scared in her life. Her body was cold and numb; it felt like it wasn't functioning properly. She whispered, "You're not going to get me like you got Scourge, I won't let you."

"Scourge, my dear, has nothing to do with this. Now submit to me,"

"You have my answer,"

Megatron was silent a few moments. Through the darkness Lori saw him smile and her circuitry froze. His lips began caressing her neck again. Lori stifled a groan and tried once again to move away from him. Like the first time, her effort to free herself was futile.

Megatron lightly chuckled and said, "I told you that you won't escape. Now surrender your life to me."

"What happens if I don't?"

Lori didn't get an immediate reply from him and when the decepticon leader did reply, he didn't answer her question. "Listen to me Lori," he remarked fingers dancing over her torso, "Forget your human life, and forget the autobots. There is evil within every human and transformer heart, including yours. You know that it is within yours, now succumb to it, let your darker side take control."

"No," she whimpered, "I'm not like you and I never will be."

"Surrender Lori, I know you can hear the evil within you begging to be let out, so answer it. Fulfill its wish,"

"No,"

Megatron tried a different approach, "Power Lori. Surrender and you'll have ultimate power. Think about it, being empress of the decepticons. No one could tell you what to do and you could do whatever you wanted."

"You'd never let me have any of your power," she spat, "I know you Megatron, the liar you are. The answer is no so give it up already. I'm not as blind as you think I am."

He smiled, impressed that she wasn't as weak as he had thought she was. "If you really know me," Megatron stated, "Then you should know that I don't give up that easily. I'll find a way to get you on my side, one way or another. It's only a matter of time."

Lori glared at him, "You can keep dreaming. Now let go of me."

"As you wish," he answered slowly retracting his arms.

As soon as Lori felt his presence off her, she stood and bolted out of the open door. Megatron slammed his fist on the bed and got up to go after her.

* * *

Lori was running up a hallway when she came across none other than Scourge. He caught her in his arms and questioned harshly, "Where do you think you're going? Aren't you supposed to be back in that prison cell?"

"Oh Scourge, I don't got time for this right now. Just help me find a place to hide until Megatron walks by and I'll tell you what's going on,"

Scourge glanced down the hallway and then back to Lori, "Oh, so you've gotten away from Megatron?"

"Yes, now please don't let him find me,"

Reluctantly Scourge grabbed Lori by the arm and pulled her along a series of hallways until they arrived safely at his quarters. The male dragon entered the code for the doors to open and he pulled her inside once they did.

"You owe me for this Lori,"

"I'll pay you back when I have the time, now, what are the chances of you letting me go now?"

"I don't know, it depends. What did Megatron want with you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Guess I'll just take you back to him then," he threatened.

"Okay, okay, Megatron wants me to be his mate and give in to him and a whole bunch of other crap. Happy?"

Scourge looked at her and then burst out laughing, "Megatron wants you as a mate? You've got to be kidding!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

Lori crossed her arms a bit offended, "Oh yeah? What's wrong with me?"

Scourge looked her over and then slowly remarked, "Well, I don't know. It just surprises me that's all."

The femme smirked, "Jealous?"

He frowned, "Me? Jealous? No way. For all I care Megatron can have you."

Her smirk instantly faded into a frown, "Listen to yourself! You don't care about anyone, you're starting to turn into your precious leader."

Scourge crossed his arms, "He's not precious and I wouldn't mind turning into him since he isn't weak, he doesn't let any of his weaknesses show."

"What are you insane? Of course he let's his weaknesses show! Every knows his weakness is power, and your weakness is yourself,"

"Oh here we go again with another one of your speeches. I'm sick of listening to them kiddo,"

"Well it's a good thing that you are because sometime down the road Megatron is going to abandon you and leave you for dead and then that's when you'll remember what I said and you'll wonder why you didn't listen,"

"I've had enough of your nonsense," Scourge nearly shouted, "Shut up now or I'll turn you over to Megatron."

Lori didn't say a word and looked away from him. For the next few minutes neither of them said anything and the female dragon didn't even bother to look at Scourge. He could tell she was hurting and that he had most likely caused her pain. A bit of remorse pricked at him.

"_No!"_ he screamed mentally, _"I will not let her weaken and destroy me!"_ The silence continued, but Scourge's remorse didn't fade away. Sighing heavily he finally gave into it and said, "Lori I'm sorry."

"What does it matter?" she exclaimed still not looking at him, "I'm never going to convince you that what you did was wrong."

"It wasn't wrong,"

"Fine, believe in what you must, I'm not going to argue with you right now. I just wish I never met you and that I could forget about you,"

"Please do forget me," he said opening a dimension gate, "Now get out of here."

Lori looked at the dimension gate and then at him shocked, "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, since Megatron will assume you've gotten away anyway when he doesn't find you. Now hurry up and go before he comes,"

"Hold on, I have one last favor to ask of you,"

He grumbled, "What?"

"Will you train me?"

"Why me? Why don't you have one of the autobots train you, like I don't know, LeoBreaker,"

"No, I want you since your body is almost similar to mine. I want the best training I can get and it would be best getting it from you since we're so similar,"

"I don't know Lori, just when would I train you?"

"Secretly at night, no one has to know about it,"

"If anyone finds out about this we're both screwed I hope you know,"

"That's why we can't let anyone find out, so what do you say? I promise I won't pester you about your decision to join the decepticons and you can be as harsh on me as you want,"

"You're that desperate? Well, if you put it that way I guess I could, but you'll have to keep it a secret,"

"Oh you bet I will Scourge!" she exclaimed hugging him, "Thanks."

The male dragon felt his cheeks redden and he remarked, "Let go of me."

Lori let him go and said before going in the dimension gate, "I'll meet you tomorrow night at oh, 9:00?"

"Sure, but where?"

Lori gave him the coordinates of a location and then stepped through the dimension gate. Just as the dimension gate disappeared there was a knock on Scourge's door. Scourge went over to the door and gave the command for it to open. Standing there was Megatron.

"Megatron, is something wrong?"

"Lori got away, have you seen her at all?"

"No Megatron, I haven't,"

Megatron glanced around Scourge's quarters and walked away.

* * *

An alarm blared at the autobot base. Optimus turned to Scattershot who was trying to find out what was going on and asked, "Is it the decepticons?"

"No," he remarked and continued typing. He finally found out what set off the alarm and stated excitedly, "It's Lori! She got away from the decepticons."

There was a cheer from some of the autobots and Optimus spoke above it, "Red Alert, let's go get her before the decepticons notice she's gone."

Red Alert nodded and they went to the launching area where they left the base and went out to get Lori.

* * *

Lori saw the two autobots coming and was relieved to see them. She ran up to them as they transformed into their robot forms. She threw her arms around Optimus's neck in a hug and exclaimed, "Boy am I glad to see you guys."

Optimus smiled and returned the embrace, "Are you all right? Did any of the decepticons hurt you?"

Lori couldn't bring herself to tell Optimus what Megatron wanted from her and lied, "I'm fine, none of the decepticons hurt me. They just locked me in a prison but I convinced Scourge to let me out and let me go."

"Well, Megatron's not going to be too happy when he finds out about that, but we'll keep it a secret. C'mon, let's get back to the base,"

The three of them returned to the base. Lori went straight to her quarters as soon as she got back and got into her bed. She lay there looking at the ceiling unable to believe that she had just lied to Optimus Prime.

Megatron's words dawned on her, _"There is evil within every human and transformer heart, including yours."_

Perhaps, he was right.

* * *

Author's Note: That's enough for now. I hope you liked this chapter and please be so kind as to review. 


	7. Never Silence Me

Author's Note: Okay, I won't make anyone wait any longer for me to update. Here's the next chapter.

**Chap. 7: Never Silence Me**

Lori waited patiently at the location she had given Scourge. It was 8:55; Scourge still had five minutes to get there. Sitting down she looked up at the night sky. It was as black as Megatron's spark, but unlike the decepticon leader's spark it was covered with stars. The air was chilly, no warm breeze was blowing. Lori hugged her knees to her chest in an effort to be warmer. The dragon had a lot to think about.

She hadn't slept well the previous night due to the guilt she felt from lying to Optimus. The lie echoed clearly in her thoughts, _"I'm fine, none of the decepticons hurt me. They just locked me in a prison but I convinced Scourge to let me out and to let me go."_ It really wasn't a lie; none of the decepticons had hurt her. And Scourge had let her go; he just didn't let her out of the prison.

Lori sighed believing that if she had told the truth, the autobots wouldn't have understood. After all, who would believe such a wild story? The girl could just see herself confessing to Optimus right now, _"Optimus, I need to tell you something. You know how I said that Scourge let me out of the prison? Well, that's not true. You see Megatron came in and was trying to force me to be his mate and rule beside him and everything. He was stupid enough to leave the door open and I got away and ran into Scourge. I was able to convince him to let me go."_ She just couldn't see anyone believing that.

Scourge did.

But he laughed his head off about it. Lori looked down from the stars and to her knees; her optics dimmed a bit as she did so. She didn't want to be laughed at again. No one could possibly understand how she felt about the whole situation with Megatron either. It tore at her spark, and she could feel it ripping. This whole experience was so new to her; she didn't know what to do.

If she gave into Megatron, she would be betraying the autobots, her friends. And what would Scourge say? After she told him that joining the decepticons was morally wrong and that he shouldn't have done it. Lori had to practice what she preached. Just why did it matter to her what Scourge would say though?

The five minutes drew to a close and Lori stood. She doubted Scourge was even coming now. Why would he after all the verbal abuse she had put him through about joining the decepticons. Maybe…maybe Megatron was right about her.

A dimension gate opened in front of her suddenly and Scourge stepped through. Lori felt her spark jump in her chest and exclaimed, "You came! You actually came!"

"I don't go back on my word like the other decepticons," the male dragon exclaimed.

"One more reason why you should leave them and come to the autobots,"

"You promised not to pester me about my decision remember? If you want me to keep my word about this then you better keep your word too,"

"Sorry,"

Shaking his head slightly he remarked, "Let's just get started. I'll teach you the basics tonight, tomorrow we'll move on to the harder stuff."

"So teach, how long are these training sessions going to last?"

"Don't call me that," he answered, "And they'll go for an hour and a half since that's all I have time for. You look like a fast learner, I don't think we'll have to have many of these sessions."

Thus, Scourge began teaching her the basics. He showed her how to use her gun, but Lori didn't need much training with that because her father had already taught her how to use a gun as a human. The male dragon moved on and showed her how to protect herself when fighting someone, but yet again Lori already knew how to do that since she had taken a self-defense course.

Scourge was surprised beyond belief, "If you already knew how to do these things, why did you ask me to train you?"

"Because," Lori remarked, "I'm not very good at them."

"That's a lie," he replied, "You're really good without my help. Now is there anything you don't know how to do?"

"Transform,"

The leader of Jungle Planet bit his lip to keep from laughing, "You don't know how to transform?"

Her cheeks flushed, "No I don't and don't rub it in. Now could you just show me how to?"

"I suppose," Scourge exclaimed, "After all, you're going to need to know how in battle. Now watch me." Slowly the dragon transformed so Lori could see how it was done. Once in beast mode he transformed back and looked at his female counterpart, "Your turn."

"Fine, but if I get stuck in some weird position don't you dare laugh,"

"I won't,"

"You better not," she threatened him and then proceeded to try and transform. Lori felt her body folding painlessly and lithely. The folding stopped suddenly and she looked to Scourge, "Well?"

"Very good, you managed to get it right on the first try,"

"Sweet,"

Scourge smirked, "Now, let's see you transform back."

"Hold on, let me get a chance to try out this new form of mine," Lori remarked and then ran off.

"Lori! Come back here!" Scourge shouted and then proceeded to transform and run after her.

Lori didn't hear him and continued to run freely. She ran into a nearby forest and effortlessly darted past trees and other foliage. A rather large pond came into view and she stopped by it looking at her reflection in the water. Lori smiled thinking, _"I can see why Megatron wants me. I'm so beautiful."_ She shook that thought away not wanting to become self-absorbed.

Silently she correctly transformed back into her robot form. She heard someone transform behind her and didn't get an opportunity to look at whom it was when they pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. Lori lay on her back and looked up to see a very unhappy Scourge.

"Don't do that again Lori," he scolded her.

"Why? Were you…worried about me?" she smirked.

"No," he answered harshly.

"Then why did you come after me Scourge?"

"I don't know, and it's not important. Would you have liked it if I hadn't come after you and you had gotten attacked or something?"

"Well, I guess not. But you should just admit it. You care about me and you like me," Lori persisted.

"You're mistaken kid,"

"Am not. You have a soft spot for me,"

"You know I could say the same thing about you,"

"So you admit you do!"

Scourge frowned, "I do not, now shut up or I won't train you anymore."

Lori did as she was told and the Jungle Planet leader climbed off of her. He didn't bother the help her to her feet. Instead, Scourge just headed out of the woods. Angrily Lori followed him. Once out of the woods she remarked, "You really know how to aggravate me."

"Ooo, don't use such big words girl,"

"I have a name and it's not girl,"

"I called you what I called you and it's too late to take it back now. Now, are we meeting here again tomorrow night?"

"If you insist," she grumbled angrily and crossed her arms.

Scourge shook his head opening a dimension gate, "I really don't know what Megatron sees in you, well, besides your beauty."

"Oh, so you think I'm beautiful?" Lori replied cocking her head to one side.

Scourge disappeared through the dimension gate so he wouldn't have to answer the question. Lori dismissed him, knowing that she would resurface the question with him tomorrow. She transformed and headed back to the base.

Lori managed to sneak soundlessly back inside the dark base and transformed into robot mode. No lights were on since everyone was sleeping. She quietly walked back to her room and was entering the code for the door to open when a hand landed on her shoulder. Lori nearly jumped a mile high and whipped around to see Optimus standing there.

"Where have you been?" he asked concerned, "I've been looking all over the base for you!"

Lori thought quickly and the words spilled out of her mouth before she had time to think about what she was saying, "I just stepped outside for a few minutes Optimus. I had a lot on my mind and wanted to get some fresh air."

"Lori, you've been gone over an hour,"

"I lost track of time Optimus, I'm sorry I worried you,"

He sighed and said, "Did anyone see you or did the decepticons come?"

Lori couldn't suppress another lie, "No, I was alone the entire time."

"Lori…if there's anything bothering you, don't be afraid to let me know. You've been through a lot lately, and I don't want anything to happen to you. You can trust me, I'll always be here for you,"

"Thanks Optimus," she smiled and then faked a yawn, "I think I'll go to bed now, I'm tired."

Optimus nodded, bid her goodnight, and then walked away. Lori went inside her quarters and sat on her bed. She had lied again. Saying all these lies made her feel terrible. Why couldn't she tell Optimus what was going on? Why was she so afraid? Optimus would understand.

Sighing, Lori lie down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She just wasn't ready to tell Optimus what was going on. Things were just happening so fast. This was only her third day of being a transformer, and the fourth one was fast approaching. In four days she had become a transformer, been forced to move away from her family and possibly forget her human life, the decepticons had kidnapped her, she was having one hell of a time with Scourge, she was lying to the autobots, Megatron wanted her to rule beside him, and above all Lori was afraid she was becoming evil. Lori thought back to a brief bit of her ordeal with Megatron.

_"Surrender Lori, I know you can hear the evil within you begging to be let out, so answer it. Fulfill its wish."_

_"No,"_

"No," she murmured repeating her answer to the decepticon leader, "Megatron, what are you doing to me?"

Was he the evil within her? Was he slowly starting to win her over? Lori forced her optics offline and tried to think clearly. She would not surrender; she wouldn't let him play tricks on her mind. Once her thoughts cleared again, Lori let her optics come back online. It didn't help, the thoughts came back and she swore the evil within her spoke.

The smallest, yet most empowering whisper came from that evil, **_"You know Megatron's right. And you're not lying to Optimus; you're lying to yourself. Runaway Lori, let Megatron find you, and let him free you." _**

"No," she whispered optics offline again praying that this was only a dream, "I'm better than that, and I'm better than you. Leave me alone."

_"**Don't resist me like you do Megatron, find him and give in. He'll save you Lori. Find him, or never silence me,"**_

Lori screamed for Optimus but no one came. She bolted from her bed and ran out of her quarters and out of the base. She ran until her legs couldn't move another step and by that time she was miles from the base. She screamed, "Megatron! I know you're out there now show yourself!" Lori collapsed to her knees on the ground and silver tears fell from her optics.

"I'm not playing games anymore," she remarked in her normal voice, "Help me…save me…take me away from…from me."

Darkness met her instead as she blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note: Talk about an internal struggle. Poor Lori. Sorry for the cliffy, you'll have to wait to see how this turns out. Please review. 


	8. Caught in the Act

Author's Note: Okay, no homework tonight. And my sister refuses to let me go to bed unless I update, so I better update. So here's chapter eight. Oh and my email is working again, and I think everyone else's is too.

**Chap. 8: Caught in the Act**

Lori woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and slowly sat up. Her optics came online and she put a hand to her forehead trying to rub the pain away. It didn't help and she gave up on it. Something shifted and Lori realized that someone holding her in their arms. She froze thinking she knew who it was.

"Let me go, whoever you are," she gasped.

"Shhh, it's okay," came a familiar voice.

It was Scourge. Lori relaxed a bit and then said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"Well Scourge I asked first,"

"Be that way. I had come here not too long ago to think about a few things and noticed you lying here shivering your aft off, so since I didn't have any blankets or anything—

"Aw! You used your own body heat to keep me warm. How sweet of you,"

He slightly blushed and answered, "Don't mention this to anyone or speak anything of it to anyone ever."

"If you insist Scourge,"

"I insist. Now tell me Lori, what were you doing out here?"

"It's a long story," she began.

"Well I've got time," he stated.

Lori hesitated for a moment, "You know how Megatron tried to make me his mate and everything?"

"Yes,"

"Well, while he was trying to convince me to surrender to him, he told me that there is an evil within every human and transformer spark that's constantly calling to be let out. I refused to believe that in front of him, but now I'm not so sure,"

"Go on,"

She sighed before continuing, "Ever since I came back from the decepticon base, I've lied to Optimus numerous times. And I can't help but wonder if that's the evil within me."

"I understand, but that doesn't explain why you are out here,"

"Last night after I got back to the base Optimus met me and asked me where I was, I lied, he believed me. Then he left and I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't since I couldn't stop thinking about that evil,"

"So you came out here?"

"Yeah, after I kept hearing this voice telling me to runaway and find Megatron,"

"What do you mean by a voice? You were alone weren't you?"

"Yes I was alone, but I could have sworn that the evil within me was actually talking to me,"

"So," Scourge replied, "If it was talking to you, what did it say besides running away and finding Megatron?"

"That if I went to Megatron, he'd save me from this evil,"

"And if you didn't go?"

"I'd never silence the voice,"

Scourge was quiet for a few moments before he said, "So you ran away because the voice was too much for you?"

Lori nodded saying, "I passed out once I got here."

Once again the Jungle Planet leader was quiet and then finally exclaimed, "Well if you want my opinion on this, I suggest you tell Optimus the truth. Maybe that voice that you're hearing is being caused by your own guilt. And Lori…"

"Yes?" she asked turning and looking at him.

"Don't surrender to Megatron, what he said about evil being within us all is definitely true, but it's even more true that you have a lot more good in you than evil. And that goodness within you Lori out powers the small amount of evil that exists within you,"

Lori burst into a smile and threw her arms around Scourge's neck giving him a crushing hug, "Oh thank you Scourge! I really needed that. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Perhaps you should follow your own advice,"

"Oh great, here we go again into _this_ discussion,"

"But Scourge, I know you know I'm right and what I don't understand is why you can't step up and admit that. You know you need to change your ways,"

"Lori, would you just get it through your CPU that I'm a decepticon? I'm not going to change so just accept that fact!"

"You joined with the decepticons because you thought they were oh so powerful. You know what your problem is? You're afraid to show any kind of positive feeling because you think it makes you weak. Well here's a newsflash for you Scourge, Optimus Prime and the other autobots show compassion and they win. Look at the decepticons! All they care for is themselves, and that's why they never win. And the same is true for you," Lori explained angrily and got up from Scourge's embrace moving a couple steps away from him.

Scourge stood as well and looked at Lori with his optics narrowed, "Then why were you considering joining the decepticons yourself? You're no better than me kiddo."

Lori shot a glare back at him, "I know where I belong now, and it's not with you decepticons."

Scourge looked at her for a few moments, "We'll settle this tonight during your training session." And with that he opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it.

Lori stared after him for a while until her anger subsided and then transformed and ran back to the autobot base. Once back, she transformed into robot mode and quietly went inside. The time on her internal clock read 7:30am, maybe if she was lucky no one would have noticed she had been missing.

She attempted to go back to her quarters to possibly get at least a few more minutes of shuteye. Just as the dragon was about to crawl into her bed, the door burst open revealing a relieved looking Optimus.

"Optimus," Lori remarked suppressing a yawn, "What brings you here?"

"Just where were you this time?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Out again," she answered sitting down on her bed.

Optimus approached her and gently questioned, "Lori, really is everything okay with you?"

"Yes," she replied and then confessed, "I mean no. Oh Optimus my life is all screwed up."

He sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong."

Lori glanced at him and then buried her face in his chest crying. She told him everything that had happened to her at the decepticon base and what Megatron had tried to make her do. Lori also confessed how she had really escaped and that it was true that Scourge had let her go. She only left the detail of him training her. Then she explained what had happened to her the previous night and why she had left the base again. By the time she had finished, her tears had ceased.

Optimus gently rubbed her back trying to calm her and said, "It's okay Lori, don't worry about how you lied to me, just don't do it again. And about Megatron, we'll keep him away from you, don't worry about him and don't you dare believe one damn word that he says. Now get some rest, you obviously need it. I'll take care of things from here."

Lori nodded, "Thanks Optimus, thanks a lot."

"Anytime Lori," he remarked leaving the room.

Lori laid down and easily fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up around 8:30 that night finally feeling rested and sat up and stretched. Lori felt a lot better now that she had confessed the truth to Optimus. The whole evil issue wasn't bothering her right now, and she hoped that it never would again. Slowly she climbed to her feet and made her way out the door and to the exit of the base. She was successfully able to exit the base, transform, and run off to meet Scourge. Unbeknownst to her, Optimus had seen her go and reported to the command center to watch her every move on the monitor.

* * *

It took Lori about 20 minutes to get to the secret place. She was left with 10 minutes to wait for Scourge. She transformed and decided to take in the scenery while clearing her mind to relax herself before Scourge arrived. Taking a deep breath, she allowed all thoughts to leave her CPU, but one wasn't leaving. And that thought was about the male dragon.

Lori had to admit she felt differently about him then when she had first met him. Sure she still thought he was a self-centered, bullying, temperamental bot, but now…there was something more. Lori knew that Scourge had given into the evil within him long ago, but she had a gut feeling that there was still some good in him. And the girl enjoyed his company more than she wanted to admit.

Lori shook her head in an effort to drive those thoughts away, but it didn't work. She had to fess up that Scourge was handsome, he was strong, and he had a high rank. These were all new feelings to her though, and she wasn't sure what to do. Never had she felt this way about Coby, and new better than to call him "the one." So if Coby wasn't, did that mean Scourge could be?

* * *

Scourge was in the command center of the decepticon base deep in thought as well. The one on his mind though was Lori, and he couldn't get her out of his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. He was so deep in thought though, he didn't notice Megatron observing him.

Megatron watched as Scourge was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and opened a dimension gate. Crossing his arms he asked, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Scourge turned to him a bit surprised but smoothly answered, "Out for awhile. You don't need to worry about me."

"I won't," Megatron replied suspiciously and watched Scourge disappear through the dimension gate. He would find out what his subordinate was up to.

* * *

Lori smirked as Scourge stepped out of the dimension gate and exclaimed, "You're late."

"Better late than never, now are you ready?"

"I've been ready. So teach, what are you going to show me tonight?"

"What did I say about you calling me that?"

"Sorry,"

Scourge sighed and then remarked, "Well since you're already pretty good, what do you say you try to go against me, one on one?"

"You're on. Now how about the best two out of three?" she asked pouncing on him and nearly knocked him over.

"It appears I don't have a choice," he responded fighting back.

* * *

Optimus watched the two dragon's dueling on the screen. He was a bit surprised by it, but her knew he should have known this would've happened. Optimus knew for some reason that Scourge wasn't going to hurt Lori since he did have some respect for her. Infact, he thought Scourge training her was an excellent idea. Since he was a dragon like her, he'd offer the best training. Deciding to give them privacy, he turned off the monitor. Unbeknownst to him, that was a big mistake.

* * *

The training session was quickly coming to a close. Lori was extremely pumped because she had won two out of the three training exercises she had with Scourge. They just stood there now, looking at each other.

"Lori, I really don't think you're going to need much more training,"

"Well then, I guess it won't be long until you see me on the battlefield shoving my fist in your face,"

"No, I guess not,"

"You know it doesn't have to be that way, you could always join the autobots,"

"Oh no, I don't think so," came a familiar voice.

Both Lori and Scourge looked to see Megatron approaching them from out of nowhere. Lori tensed and then Scourge questioned, "Sir, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough," the decepticon leader sneered, "So just when were you planning on telling me you've been training _her_ Scourge?"

"I…wasn't,"

"Scourge, this does not thrill me at all. Get back to the base, I'll deal with you once I take care of Lori,"

Scourge looked him square in the optic, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"Let Lori go first, until you do so I'm not going anywhere,"

Megatron looked hard at Scourge and without even glancing at Lori exclaimed, "Do as he says and go Lori."

Lori didn't hesitate and quickly ran off. She didn't go back to the autobot base though, she watched what was happening to Scourge. Neither Megatron nor Scourge noticed her though.

Megatron grabbed Scourge by the neck, "Why bother waiting to deal with you when we get back to the base? I'll deal with you right here and right now."

* * *

Author's Note: Yey, it's done. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to type this, well it's because I'm sick and everything. But, don't cry for me. Please review. 


	9. Different Viewpoints

Author's Note: Okay, I promised a fan I would update Saturday, but whenever I tried to fanfiction wouldn't let me log into my account or send reviews or messages to anyone. So I tried again on this morning, but the internet was down. What are the chances?

**Chap. 9: Different Viewpoints **

Lori watched helplessly as Megatron started beating up Scourge. She wanted to help him, but she was afraid to face Megatron. And even though Scourge was mean to her and he had severely disappointed her, she still wanted to help him. So what was more important? Staying away from Megatron to protect herself, or saving Scourge form Megaton's wrath? Lori wasn't a selfish person.

Dashing out from her hiding place, Lori ran up behind Megatron and forced her fist as hard as she could into the back of his head. Startled, the decepticon leader let go of Scourge who fell heavily to the ground. Megatron turned and saw Lori standing there. A smirk glided across his face, "Ah Lori, you didn't listen. Scourge has been dealt with, now it's your turn."

The female dragon held her ground and moved into a defensive position. "Are you sure about that Megatron?"

"If I can defeat your teacher, it'll be just as easy to defeat you,"

"No it won't, Scourge didn't fight back. I have every intention of letting you have it,"

Megatron grinned, "I like the feisty ones. But, if you wish to fight me, have it your way." He rushed at Lori, but the girl easily dodged him and laid another blow on him as he went by her.

Megatron realized that Lori was more powerful than he had anticipated. He knew though, that he had to be careful. Turning around he faced her and wiped the oil from his lip. "You are strong, but not strong enough to defeat me,"

Lori went to lay another blow on her but the decepticon leader caught her arm and threw her to the ground. Angrily, Lori got back up and tried the attack again. This time as Megatron went to grab her arm, she dropkicked him. He fell on to his back with a thud. Slowly he got back up. Megatron hated losing, especially when it was to a femme.

"Had enough?" Lori asked teasing him.

"Never," he remarked rushing at her suddenly. He caught her off guard and was able to tackle and pin her to the ground.

Stunned, Lori looked up at him in disbelief before she rolled causing Megatron to fall onto his back and Lori had him pinned to the ground. Angrily, Megatron repeated what Lori had just done and pinned her more forcibly than he had the first time. The girl could hardly move and finally groaned, "Get your fat ass of me!"

"I don't think so my dear," he remarked looking her over.

"You'll pay for this!" she hissed.

"Don't get your hopes up. Now didn't I tell you not to resist me? Surrender to me Lori,"

"Not this again," she remarked struggling.

"Stop struggling," he ordered, "Now do as I say. There is no one here to help you and the night is still young. Give into me. If you don't I'll kill Scourge."

"No, he has nothing to do with this,"

"He has everything to do with this. He is the one preventing you from surrendering to me. You have feelings for him,"

"He's only my friend, and you wouldn't know what a friend is since you don't have any,"

"I don't want any, now forget that stupid idiot and submit,"

"I already told you my answer and there is nothing you can do to change my mind,"

"Have it your way then," he said calmly. Suddenly he was thrown off her and Lori looked to see Scourge standing there. The dragon helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, "What about you?'

"I've had better days, now call for back up. I'll deal with Megatron until it arrives,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lori, now hurry up and do as I say,"

Lori opened her comlink as Scourge went back to deal with Megatron. "Lori to Optimus, Optimus do you copy?"

There was static and then his voice came through, "This is Optimus, is something wrong Lori?"

"Look, I got a bunch of things to confess to you, but right now I don't have the time. I'm near the base, but Megatron has showed up—

"Say no more, send your coordinates to me, I'll be right there,"

Lori proceeded to send the coordinates of her location to him and then ended the transmission. She turned back to Scourge to see how he was doing only to see he was being badly beaten up. Anger boiled in her circuits and she went over to help the Jungle Planet leader.

Scourge saw her and stated urgently, "No Lori, get back."

"If I don't help you, you're going to die," she stated sincerely.

Scourge sighed, "Fine, but be careful."

"As always," she replied laying a punch on Megatron.

Lori and Scourge fought Megatron while they waited for Optimus to arrive. Megatron was doing a good job beating them and the two of them hoped the autobot leader would come to their aid soon. It was a few minutes by the time he finally did. Once there though, he easily drove the weakened Megatron away. He turned to Lori and Scourge once Megatron had left deciding to tease them a little.

"Lori, what were you doing outside the base?"

Lori was quiet for a few moments then answered, "Scourge was training me. That's why I was outside the base last night."

"You were outside the base twice last night,"

"Well the first time I went out, Scourge was training me, the second time I needed to clear my thoughts," Lori explained.

"So you arranged this behind my back?"

"No Optimus, I thought it would be a good idea to train her so she could defend herself against Megatron," Scourge remarked taking the blame, "Lori had nothing to do with it, she only agreed."

"I see," Optimus replied.

Lori was shocked. Had Scourge really just stood up for her? Maybe this event with Megatron finally helped him to see the light. Suddenly the male dragon collapsed unconscious to the ground. "Scourge!" Lori shouted running to his aid.

Optimus went over with her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Lori, he'll be alright. Head back to the base, I'll take Scourge and meet you there."

"Yes sir," Lori responded transforming and starting back to the base.

Optimus watched as she disappeared and then lifted Scourge in his arms and carried him back to the base. Once back at the base, Optimus took Scourge to the med bay and Red Alert, who was still up, began repairing him. The autobot leader then exited the med bay only to find Lori standing outside it.

"Is everything okay Lori?" he asked concerned.

"Everything's fine, I was just worried about Scourge,"

Optimus looked at her for a second then exclaimed, "How about I walk you back to your quarters?"

"Alright,"

They started walking to her quarters and then slowly Optimus confessed, "Lori, I knew you were out there with Scourge."

"You did?"

"Yes, I saw you leave on the monitor and saw you training with Scourge. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you wouldn't have allowed it,"

"Well of course I would have had my doubts, but I trust Scourge around you,"

Lori was a bit surprised to hear that, "You do? How come?"

"Even as a human you always seemed to be able to have control around him. He respects you Lori, for the person you are,"

Lori was silent thinking, _"That's why he cares about me. And all I ever did was harass him about the decision he made about joining the decepticons."_

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but once they got there Optimus stated, "I'll let you know once Scourge is awake so you can see him."

"Thanks Optimus, I'll see you in the morning,"

Optimus nodded and left. Lori went inside her quarters and straight to bed. Before she fell asleep she realized she felt differently about Scourge than anyone else. He was a friend, but that word just didn't seem strong enough to describe how she felt about him. Lori fell asleep.

* * *

Scourge awoke the next morning not sure where he was. It took he a few minutes to realize that he must have been in the autobot base. To his surprise he was alone. He didn't bother to sit up though; he didn't feel like getting up quite yet. Instead he recapped yesterday's events. He sighed heavily.

It hurt to wake up and realize that after all this time that he had been wrong. He had been blind to never see that Megatron didn't care the least bit about him or the rest of the decepticons. And after all this, he realized that Lori had been right all along. But he had been deaf not to listen. Instead he just ignored her.

All her words made perfect since now. She knew what she had been talking about the entire time, and she had tried to save him before the unpleasant truth was forced in his face. _But why? _He wondered, _why would Lori want to save me?_

Scourge knew that she viewed him as a friend; that was why she wanted to save him. He had to admit that he felt differently about her. Lori wasn't like any other femme that he had known. She had a fiery personality, she was charismatic, she was beautiful, and she liked him. And whenever he thought about her his spark felt…warm. He enjoyed being around her. Scourge smiled to himself the more he thought about her. Lori had saved him, and he knew it. Perhaps now it was his turn to save her.

Red Alert walked into the room suddenly. "I see you're awake," he said as he reached Scourge's bedside.

Scourge sat up saying, "I must thank you for repairing me."

Red Alert was surprised to hear that and remarked, "Uh, you're welcome."

The dragon was silent a few moments and then asked, "Could I see Lori?"

"I'll have her come here, hold on I'll be right back," Red Alert stated leaving the room.

Scourge sighed. He felt nervous, never had a femme caused him to feel nervous before. He knew though, that this was something he had to do and it was something he wanted to do more than anything. Patiently he waited and a few seconds later Lori walked in through the doors alone.

"Lori," Scourge exclaimed standing up, "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I'm evil for ending it right there, I'll try to update soon. Depending on whether or not my computer decides to work. 


	10. Confessions

Author's Note: Okay, I couldn't wait to do the next chapter, and I thought I'd update anyway since I'm not going to be home at all this weekend. I don't really know any other time I'll be able to update since I have to stay after school until 5:00 on Tuesday and Thursday and then on Wednesday I'm getting my hair done after school. Friday I'm leaving school early to go to Binghamton and I won't be back until Sunday afternoon. So yeah, that's my schedule.

**Chap. 10: Confessions**

Scourge suddenly was at a loss for words. Desperately he tried to calm himself and recollect his thoughts. Lori looked at him waiting for him to say something. She noticed he seemed nervous and unsure of himself and casually she asked, "Are you alright Scourge? Megatron really did a number on you…maybe you're not 100 percent yet."

"No, I'm fine," he answered finally getting a grip on himself, "There's just a few things I want to tell you, and I don't want to do it here."

Lori did a half smile, "So what do you propose we do? Go to a different room, or sneak out of the base?"

Scourge couldn't ignore her rebellious side and opened a dimension gate saying, "Follow me. Before the other's notice what we're doing."

"I'll go, just as long as it's no place where Megatron will show up,"

"It'll only be the two of us," Scourge remarked, "Now let's go."

"As you wish," she replied following Scourge into the dimension gate.

They ended up at the pond where Lori had run off to when she first learned how to transform. The sun shown brightly in that clearing of the forest making the water look like shimmering crystals.

"Wow," Lori breathed, "I never realized this place could be so beautiful."

Scourge glanced around not really caring for the beauty of the landscape and sighed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Unprepared for the question, Scourge blushed a bit before rubbing the back of his head, "Well, there were a few things I realized last night while battling Megatron."

Lori sat down on a rather large rock and looked towards the water. Her cheeks reddened a bit as well and she responded, "Yeah, me too."

Scourge was a little surprised to hear her say that and sat down on the rock next to her, "Like what?"

Her cheeks reddened even more and she said nervously, "Well…I…I feel different about you than the rest of the transformers."

"How so?"

Lori wasn't about to tell him exactly how she felt and instead replied, "I don't know, we are friends right?"

"Yes,"

"Then you know a true friend should be able to listen and understand what you're saying,"

"Of course,"

"Well, I don't know if the word 'friend' is what I want to call you. Don't take that in a bad way or anything, it's just that…" she trailed off.

Scourge wanted her to say what she had to say, "That what?"

Lori sighed, "That the word friend isn't…powerful enough. Do you understand what I mean?"

Scourge felt elated, "You couldn't have made it anymore clearer."

"Now what was it that was so important that you had to bring me out here and tell me?"

With a reborn confidence the male dragon began, "There was more than one thing I wanted to tell you."

"I'm listening," Lori exclaimed not looking at him but the water still.

"First of all, I must say I owe you an apology. After all this time I realize now that you were right in what you said about Megatron, and about me. I am self-centered, and I was so wrapped up in the glory of conquest I had forgotten entirely about my planet and my people. And as for Megatron, I couldn't have been more blind around him,"

A smiled formed on the femme's lips, "Aha! So you finally admit you were wrong and I was right. It's about time. And no worries Scourge, you're forgiven."

It felt like a blessing to have her forgiveness and he continued, "And secondly…I…feel differently about you too Lori."

Lori looked at him a bit taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I mean I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I know you feel it too, I just don't think you realize what this emotion is,"

Lori looked to her feet. Was this the way Coby felt about her? She never felt this before for anyone else, that was why she had turned Coby down. He wasn't "the one," and the way she felt about Scourge right now, was it possible? Was being hit by a blast from the Omega Lock and turning into a transformer really a sign of fate? Did that happen, just so she did meet the love of her life?

The female dragon knew one and only one thing. She had fallen in love with the leader of the Jungle Planet. It wasn't clear to her why fate played such a horrible trick on her and turned her into a different species, but as she looked back over to Scourge, it became clear. Lori knew that she had been turned into a transformer so she could finally meet "the one."

Quietly she whispered, "It's love."

Scourge never thought he would fall in love and make a femme his weakness. He hated being weak and having a weakness, but right now that didn't bother him at all. Weakness or no weakness, he loved Lori and he wasn't going to let his pride get in the way of him having her.

"You've made me weak Lori, and I don't want to let this weakness for you go. So will you please stay with me and be with me?"

Lori felt tears forming in her optics and threw herself into his arms, "Oh Scourge you didn't have to ask."

Scourge smiled wrapping his arms around her; "Well that leaves one thing then."

Lori smirked looking up at him, "I know you, you want to kiss me."

Scourge's smile turned into a half smile, "Guilty of charge."

"Well then, you'll have to catch me first," Lori exclaimed breaking free from his arms and running away from him.

Scourge watched her for a minute and then got up and went after her. It took him a couple minutes before he finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground where he pinned her. Lori struggled beneath him causing the male dragon to smile.

"Get off me," she hissed.

"Not until I get my winner's kiss," he exclaimed leaning down to kiss her.

"Winner's? Pft," she remarked rolling suddenly so that she lay over Scourge and he beneath her.

Scourge was surprised at this and then said, "I guess I taught you well. No matter." He copied her move and pinned her to the ground again except this time he made sure she couldn't move.

Lori struggled to no avail. She looked up only to feel Scourge's lips meet hers. It was the first kiss of her life, but it felt wonderful. Slowly, Scourge loosened his grip on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands to her face and neck. They both rolled onto their sides without breaking the kiss.

Scourge had complete control, and that was the way he wanted it for the time being. He moved his hands to Lori's waist and wrapped his arms around her massaging her back gently. It was a few minutes before the kiss finally ended. When it did they lay in each other's arms looking into each other's optics.

"Scourge," Lori breathed caught in the heat of passion, "I love you."

Scourge couldn't help but smile as he pulled her into another kiss. Never had either one of them felt so complete.

* * *

Author's Note: Love is in the air, everywhere I look around…um, yeah. Yes, this chapter was short, but I think everyone enjoyed it. Please REVIEW. ; ) 


	11. Lost and Found

Author's Note: Yes I know it's been forever but I have a little problem called writer's block at the moment. It's a terrible disease and I'm not sure when it will go away, some excuse huh? Well, my life's been busy too. So, I won't keep you waiting any longer and I apologize if this chapter sucks because my writer's block is so bad.

**Chap. 11: Lost and Found**

Red Alert had been waiting outside the autobot med bay for quite some time now. He had let Lori in to talk with Scourge privately, and so far Lori hadn't come out. The medic didn't here anything coming from within the med bay and wasn't really all that concerned, but as the time wore on, Red Alert decided he would find out what was going on.

The med bay doors opened and the autobot looked in only to see that Lori and Scourge weren't there. That's when he felt the shock run through his circuits and the adrenaline kick in. Alarmed, Red Alert called Optimus to the med bay and the autobot leader immediately came.

"What's wrong Red Alert?" Optimus asked then glanced around, "Where's Scourge?"

"That's why I called you here. I let Lori in to see him this morning. I waited outside for the two of them to get done talking, but it was deadly quiet in here so I looked in to make everything was okay, but only found out neither of them are here," Red Alert explained in a breath.

Optimus didn't appear too alarmed by that news and stated, "I doubt Scourge took Lori away forcefully, but as a precaution I'll send out a team to try and find them."

"Yes sir," Red Alert responded.

The two autobots went to the command center where Optimus organized a team of Hotshot, Scattershot, Red Alert, Jetfire, Vector Prime, and himself to go out and look for the two dragons. Everyone deployed and went off in search of Lori and Scourge on their own.

Since Optimus knew more than the rest of the autobots about Scourge and Lori, he knew right where to go to look for them. Scourge had only been on earth a few times, and every time he came he went to the same place: the area where he trained Lori. Optimus headed to that spot to scope the area out.

When he got there though, there wasn't a soul in sight. The open field where the two dragons usually trained was barren. Optimus glanced around and instantly noticed the forest. "Bingo," he exclaimed as he transformed into his fire engine mode and drove into the forest.

* * *

Scourge and Lori were lying together in the tall grass by the pond completely unaware of the search that was going on for them. Even if they had known, they probably wouldn't have cared. Lori looked up to the sky and gazed at the clouds and treetops, "You know, we should probably get back to the base before anyone notices we're awol."

Scourge smirked, "If the autobots are so concerned about us then they can come out and find us."

"If you say so, but if I get into any trouble for this I'm blaming you,"

"I didn't force you to come out here you know,"

Lori sighed, "No, but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to blame you."

Scourge rolled his optics and looked over at Lori taking in her beauty, "You know now that we're together things are going to be different."

"How so? You better not be going back to the decepticons," Lori remarked in a bit of a threatening tone.

"No, I know better than that now," Scourge answered, "But I'm not sure I'm quite ready to join the autobots either."

Lori looked at him with an upset look on her face, "Why not? They helped you and saved your big fat dragon tail."

"Excuse me?" the Jungle Planet leader retorted, "My tail is not fat and I don't want to join the autobots because I still have a conflict with Leobreaker and Optimus that I'm not willingly going to set aside."

"Primus Scourge, you joined the decepticons because you wanted to get back at Leobreaker and Optimus didn't you? You know, I really don't think you've changed one bit,"

"Didn't I already admit I was wrong and that you were right?"

"Yes, but just because you said you were self-centered and that you were so wrapped up in what you were trying to do doesn't mean you're actually going to change your ways. You didn't say you were going to change,"

Scourge lay a hand over his optics frustrated, "Fine then I'll say it, I'm not going to change, but I'm not going back to the decepticons. I'm going back home to my planet Lori, and I want you to come with me."

Lori didn't even pause to think, she said, "No. Not until you change."

Scourge was shocked beyond belief to hear her say such a thing and stated, "What do you mean by no?"

"I mean no, what else could I possibly mean?" Lori snapped at him. She stood and started walking away from him.

The Jungle Planet leader also stood and watched as his femme walked away from him. He felt his spark going with her. "No, Lori wait!"

Reluctantly Lori stopped walking and turned to face him, "What?"

Scourge walked up to her and took her in his arms, "Lori, it would mean the world to me if you came. I want you with me so I know Megatron doesn't get to you."

Lori couldn't look at him after he said that and responded, "No Scourge, I can't. What would the other autobots say? Optimus has a responsibility bestowed upon him by my parents to take care of me. It wouldn't work."

"Ah, so it goes deeper than just me changing?"

The femme looked at him and nodded, "And on top of all that I'm afraid that Megatron would get to me easier since the autobots aren't going to be there to protect me. After what Megatron did to you last night, I don't think you can fight Megatron alone."

Scourge smirked, "Oh so you're calling me weak now are you?"

Lori frowned, "This isn't a joking matter. Would you at least pretend to take it seriously?"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Scourge apologized, "Now, I'm going back to Jungle Planet with or without you, it's your choice whether or not to come with me."

Lori wrapped her arms around Scourge's waist and rested her head on his chest. Scourge was a little surprised by that, but returned the embrace. The femme sighed, "If I said no, just what would become of our relationship?"

"That, my dear, is a good question, how about you just say yes that way we won't have to know,"

"I don't know Scourge,"

Scourge moved so she looked up at him and with a pleading look in his optics he said, "I'm not one to beg, now please."

Lori looked down. She didn't want to say no, but she was afraid to say yes. Scourge could see her uncertainty and lifted her chin. "Lori, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. If you must say no, then so be it."

"Oh Scourge, I don't want you to go. Why can't you just stay here?"

"I'm not so willing to forgive Optimus and Leobreaker yet,"

"But Scourge, I'm sure they're willing to forgive you,"

Scourge was at a lost for words and he pondered this for a moment. Finally he said, "Oh I hate it when you do that. Fine, I'll stay here but if Optimus or Leobreaker do anything to get me mad I'm leaving."

Lori hugged her dragon boyfriend, "Thank you so much."

"You owe me big time for this,"

"Just how so?"

Scourge smirked, "Like this." He pulled her into a kiss.

Neither one of them heard a certain fire engine come to a stop near them. Optimus transformed and seeing the two, felt embarrassed and a bit surprised. Unable to control his surprise he stated, "Sweet Primus! Scourge, give her some air."

Lori and Scourge broke away from each other in total shock and both blushed. Scourge was the first one to speak up, "O-Optimus, w-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you two, since Red Alert said that you two just magically disappeared from the med bay. Before I ask any questions though, let's just get back into the base,"

Seeing they really had no other choice, the two dragons complied and headed back to the base while Optimus called all the troops back and then went back himself. Once everyone was back at the base, Optimus met privately with Scourge in Lori in the command center. "So," he began, "Just whose bright idea was it to leave the med bay?"

Lori pointed to Scourge before the male dragon had a chance to speak up. Seeing this the Jungle Planet leader said, "Yes, it was mine, and you already know why I left with her."

"Yes," Optimus responded, "But I don't want you to leave the base alone with Lori again. Do I make myself clear, Scourge?"

"Crystal,"

"Good, you're dismissed,"

Scourge glanced at Optimus and then Lori before he exited the room. Optimus turned to Lori and asked, "So just when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lori asked confused.

"That you had fallen for the Jungle Planet leader,"

Lori couldn't suppress a blush, "Can't a girl keep whom she likes a secret? I wasn't going to tell you."

Optimus smiled warmly, "I don't have a problem with your relationship with him. Just let me know if he tries to harm you in any sort of way."

"Yes Optimus,"

"Another thing, you need to stop running off like you do. With Megatron as infatuated in you as he is, it isn't safe for you to be running about. And I don't care if you're with someone else. When Megatron wants something, he gets it. You need to be more careful Lori,"

"If you wish…_dad_," she retorted.

Optimus kind of smiled at the thought of her calling him that and remarked, "You're dismissed."

Lori left the room and walked away with Scourge at her side. Scourge put his arm around her and asked, "So what did he want?"

"He just told me not to run off again," Lori replied.

"What would you say if I asked you for a tour of this place?"

"I'd say I'd love to give you one,"

"In that case," Scourge remarked linking elbows with her, "Show me around this complex facility."

Lori gladly began the tour.

* * *

Megatron stood in the command center of his base alone thinking. Scourge had betrayed him and was going to pay for it with his life. The next time he saw the Jungle Planet leader would be the last time he saw him. But as for Lori…no…he hadn't even begun with her.

* * *

Author's Note: And so ends this chapter. I'll try to update again asap, but that probably won't be until this weekend. Next week I have an entire week off from school which is very nice. Oh, and please review. Gracias!


	12. When Evil Men Plot

Author's Note: I know, I'm slow to update this story. I can't help it though, writers block is killing me with this fic right now.

**Chap. 12: When Evil Men Plot**

After the tour Lori and Scourge hung out the rest of the day until it got late. Scourge then walked Lori to her quarters, bade her a kiss goodnight, and left. The femme happily went inside her quarters feeling as light as air having Scourge. Little did she know what Scourge had planned as she tucked herself into bed and fell asleep.

Scourge went to his quarters and instead of going to bed, he simply waited for every other autobot in the base to settle in for the night. He waited until 12:30am and then quietly left his room and proceeded to the command center of the base.

He had every intention of hacking into the autobots files and finding out all the information they had. Scourge knew he was betraying Lori by doing this, and it hurt him to do so. He had told her that he'd be staying with the autobots unless something flared up between him, Leobreaker, or Optimus. The Jungle Planet leader however, had changed his mind.

There was no way he was going to stay with the autobots, the goody-goody-two-shoes they were. More than anything Scourge wanted to live the spirit of conquest, he wanted to shove aside any weaknesses he had and rejoin the decepticons to fulfill the urge he had. He knew though, that his main weakness was Lori.

Scourge didn't want to be weak and actually admit that he loved her. He didn't want anyone to know that Lori was in fact his weakest link. But Optimus knew, and the dragon was pretty sure that Megatron knew as well. The Jungle Planet leader didn't want to look weak in Megatron's eyes. Megatron had power, and Scourge would do anything to have that power.

But forget Lori?

Scourge already knew that he had gone too far with her to forget her. And thus he developed his evil plan to regain Megatron's approval and live his dream. He would find out everything there was to know about the autobots, inside and out, he would steal the Omega Lock and the three Cyber Planet keys that they had, and he would return to Megatron. And he was bringing Lori with him.

The dragon arrived to the command center and immediately gained access to the main computer. As he hacked into the files and deciphered all the information, he got thinking about just how he would get Lori to go with him. Scourge knew that she would never go willingly to the decepticons, especially with Megatron so hell bent on making her his mate.

An idea came to the dragon and he smirked at it. He'd get in contact with Megatron and let him know what his intentions were. If Megatron disagreed, he wouldn't go anywhere. But if Megatron did agree, he would arrange to meet him at Jungle Planet on a certain date at a certain time. Then Scourge would go to Lori, ask her if she would like to spend a day on Jungle Planet with him, get Optimus's permission, and go.

Scourge grinned as he continued obtaining all the information. Later on in the morning he would get in contact with Megatron. He would try to set up the "date" with Lori for tomorrow if he could, if it was alright with Megatron.

About an hour later Scourge had gotten all the data that he wanted and returned to his quarters to sleep what was left of the night away. He smirked as he laid down on his bed thinking of the possible events that could unfold. It wasn't long before he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The dragon awoke the next morning to someone knocking, more like pounding, on his door.

"Scourge, you sleepy head, get up. It's getting late," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Scourge sighed sitting up and stretching. It was Lori, and he gave the command for the door to open. His plan to call Megatron when he woke up had been put on hold for now.

Lori entered the room and the door shut behind her, "About time you woke up. Just what were you dreaming about that was so good you couldn't wake up?"

"You," Scourge lied and motioned for her to come sit down next to him on the bed.

Lori obeyed his command and Scourge wrapped his arms around her lying back down on the bed forcing Lori to lie down with him.

"You're in a good mood for just waking up," Lori commented.

"Well who wouldn't be if they woke up to see you?"

The femme smiled and Scourge kissed her. A few seconds later they pulled away from each other, and Scourge studied her reaction. Unsatisfied, he kissed her again. This time when they broke away, the Jungle Planet leader was satisfied and said, "Is Optimus expecting me at a certain time or something?"

"No, he just wants to know if you're up and functioning yet. He's got some work he'd like you to do,"

"Oh joy," Scourge remarked sarcastically, "Well, let me take a shower, and tell him I'll be right there."

Lori eyed the showering room in Scourge's quarters and then said, "Alright."

Scourge kissed her one more time before she left, and once she had left, he immediately opened a transmission gate to Megatron. Megatron appeared on the other side and smirked as he saw it was Scourge who had wanted to talk with him.

"Ah Scourge, what is it that you could possibly want? Let me guess, you want to rejoin my ranks," Megatron retorted.

"You can see right through me can't you?" Scourge remarked in his own sarcastic tone.

"And just why do you think I should let you after what you did to me?"

"Maybe because I'll get you all the information about the autobots,"

"I already know what I want to about them,"

"I can get the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys,"

"Now you're talking," Megatron stated crossing his arms, "But still, that's not enough."

"I have every intention of bringing Lori with me," Scourge replied hoping that would seal the deal.

Megatron rubbed his chin thinking. After a few moments he spoke, "I'll give you this final chance Scourge. Betray my trust again and you will perish. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly,"

"And just how do you plan to return?"

Scourge told the decepticon leader that he would meet him on Jungle Planet the next day at 11:00am on the platform of his temple. Megatron agreed and ended the transmission. Smiling, Scourge went off to find Lori.

* * *

That evening, after Scourge had finished the job Optimus had given him he met with Lori just outside the entrance of the base. The Jungle Planet leader placed an arm around her and Lori rested against him asking, "So, how was the work Optimus gave you?"

"A waste of time," he replied feeling guilty at the sudden thought of what he was going to force her into tomorrow. He knew he'd have his work cut out for him trying to protect her from Megatron, and he knew that Lori was going to be extremely upset with him. Scourge sighed, "Lori, what do you say we get out of working tomorrow and spend the day at Jungle Planet? I swear it'd only be for the day."

"Sounds like a plan, but we've got to get Optimus's permission first," Lori stated.

"I hate how he has to monitor our every move,"

"You know he's only looking out for us Scourge," Lori protested.

"Looking out for you maybe, but not for me," Scourge remarked, "Come on, let's go ask this _leader_ of ours."

Lori smirked at that thinking Scourge was perhaps starting to become an autobot. Little did she know that she was completely wrong. Thus, she walked with him back into the base where they quickly found Optimus alone in the command center.

Optimus looked up at the two dragons as they came in and asked, "Something up?"

"We were just wondering," Scourge began, "If I could possibly take Lori up to Jungle Planet with me for the day tomorrow."

Optimus didn't like the sounds of that, "I don't know. What if Megatron shows up?"

"I have my warriors, and we can always run or call for back up,"

"I have a feeling that running away from a fight isn't in your vocabulary Scourge,"

Scourge smirked, "You know me well then. But I promise Optimus, I won't let any harm come to Lori. She'll have plenty of places to escape to if, Primus forbid, one of the decepticons shows up."

Still not liking the sounds of it Optimus decided to give up his argument, "Alright, you have my permission to go, but if anything, and I mean anything goes wrong, I want you to radio me immediately."

"As you wish Optimus," Scourge replied and left the room with Lori.

Lori was excited and clung to Scourge's arm, "So when are we going tomorrow?"

Scourge smiled at her excitement, "As soon as you wake up."

"Don't you mean when you wake up? I get up before you,"

"Then you'll have to come wake me up, unless…" Scourge trailed off.

"Unless what?" Lori asked curiously.

"You stay the night with me, that way we'd know when each other was awake,"

"Fine," Lori agreed, "Just as long as you don't try anything disgusting."

Scourge was offended by that, "Lori, I have no reason to go and harm you in such a way. You need to trust me." The male dragon listened to his words and knew that he was going to be eating them tomorrow. He had no reason to go and harm her, other than that he just wanted to be with her. Scourge swallowed away his remorse. He couldn't become a decepticon if he left Lori behind.

"I believe you," Lori stated as they arrived at Scourge's quarters.

That nearly killed him.

* * *

Author's Note: I think I finally killed my writer's block writing this chapter. I don't know we'll see. Oh well, at least I know what to write for the next chappie. Please review! 


	13. Betrayal At It's Best

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I just wish FFN would start sending reviews, PM's, and alerts back to the inboxes. It's a pain when they don't. Anyways, I'll have to thank my sister for ideas on this chapter and the next one. My brain has been completely fried…but I do have a bit of good news. Only 33 days until summer break. Bad news is I'm going to be crammed studying for tests.

**Chap. 13: Betrayal At It's Best**

Scourge awoke the next morning to see Lori was still sound asleep in his arms. As he looked her over admiring her beauty, a sudden tinge of remorse hit him. The Jungle Planet leader's face suddenly had a frown etched upon it. Holding Lori closer he wondered, _do I really have to do this to her?_

The female dragon stirred in her sleep suddenly snapping Scourge away from his thoughts. Lori's optics came online and she smirked, "What do you know? You actually woke up before me."

Scourge smiled softly, "It's early yet. Why don't you get a few more minutes of sleep while I go talk to Optimus."

She eyed him suspiciously, "About?"

He thought quickly, "Just to remind him that you're in good hands and that he needn't worry about a thing."

"Alright,"

Feeling relieved, Scourge gave her a kiss on the forehead and then silently left the room. He knew he was lying to Lori, not only wasn't she in good hands, but Scourge had no intention of talking to Optimus either. He went to the command center of the autobot base and walked over to the Omega Lock where three of the Cyber Planet Keys were held. Quickly he picked them up and placed them in his subspace where they were safely hidden.

Scourge then immediately returned to his quarters where Lori was up and about. She looked up at him as he entered. It was nearly 6:00 in the morning. Unbeknownst to Lori, they still had five hours to kill.

"That didn't take you very long," she mused.

"He wasn't up yet I guess. What time do you want to leave for my home planet?"

"I don't know, I'm still a little tired,"

"Why didn't you sleep while I was gone like I suggested?" he asked.

"I tried, but I couldn't fall asleep," she remarked.

Scourge smiled sitting on the bed. He motioned for Lori to come sit next to him on the bed. Without hesitating she did and Scourge then pulled her into a laying position beside him, "Now try."

Lori didn't say anything as she let her optics go off. Soon Scourge heard her breathing rhythms relax and knew she was asleep. Sighing he figured he could get another couple hours of sleep or so. He didn't really have anything else to do and thus let his optics go offline.

* * *

A few hours later Scourge and Lori both awoke with a start from the alarm going off. Both sat up and Scourge knew immediately what was going on. The Omega Lock and three Cyber Planet Keys had been discovered missing. Scourge then checked his internal clock and realized it was 10:30am. The Jungle Planet leader thought of a quick lie, "It must be the decepticons attacking. C'mon, let's get to Jungle Planet before we're forced to fight."

Lori nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Scourge opened a dimension gate to his temple and he and Lori quickly went through. They ended up in the throne room of the temple and it happened to be empty. Scourge let out a long sigh, "It's so good to finally be home."

"Yes, this place does bring back memories," she exclaimed, "So now that we're here, just what do you got planned?"

"A lot," Scourge said biting his lip, "But don't ask because I want to keep it a surprise."

Lori crossed her arms, "Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"Well, you can be the judge of that when it's finally revealed to you,"

"Scourge, you for one should know that I don't like to be kept in suspense,"

"Trust me dear, this time it's worth it,"

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," he said annoyed, "Now, what do you say I show you around this place a bit?"

Lori thought about it for a moment, "Fine."

So Scourge showed her around taking his time and frequently checking his internal clock. He planned his tour just right so they would end up on the platform at 11:00am. The male dragon hated himself for doing this to Lori, but this was what he wanted. At exactly 11:00am the two dragons stepped out onto the platform just as a fiery circle appeared above them.

"Looks like we've got company," Scourge stated.

"We should call Optimus," Lori pressed on him.

"Let's see who it is first,"

Silently Lori agreed and watched numbly as Megatron was the one who stepped out of the dimension gate. Her fear caused her to completely forget about alerting the autobots. Scourge tightly grasped Lori's arm so she couldn't runaway. He then said, "Right on time sir."

Megatron smirked, "I see you lived up to half of your bargain. Where are the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys?"

Scourge took them out of his subspace, "Don't worry, I didn't forget them." He then handed them to Megatron who eagerly took them and put them in his own subspace.

Lori then realized what was going on and was infuriated, "Scourge! You traitor! How could you betray the autobots like this?"

Megatron seemed pleased by her outburst, "Oh, so Scourge didn't tell you of his ploy to rejoin my side?"

"No," she hissed, "I didn't realize he was that much of a backstabbing fiend."

Megatron sneered turning to the Jungle Planet leader, "Hand over the other part of the bargain Scourge."

Scourge glanced over at Lori only to catch her glare as she demanded, "Just what else did you agree to hand over to him?"

"You," he stated flatly forcefully shoving her into Megatron's awaiting grasp.

A look of shock, anger, and fear covered her face as she said in a dry whisper, "How could you betray _me_ like this?"

Megatron snickered wickedly as he opened a dimension gate, "See you around Scourge."

"Wait! What about me?"

"What about you? Did you really think I'd let you rejoin the decepticons? Now you know what betrayal feels like," Megatron exclaimed as he disappeared through the dimension gate with the Omega Lock, Planet Keys, and Lori.

Scourge was in disbelief, "What have I done?"

There was nothing in his power that he could do except return to earth and confess to the autobots exactly what he had done.

* * *

Author's Note: And I don't think the autobots are going to be too happy. Lori, the autobots, and Scourge all got betrayed in this chapter. Who would've thunk it? I know this chapter was short, but puh-leaze review!! 


	14. The World is Crashing Down

Author's Note: I think I updated quicker this time. Instead of waiting ten days I waited five. You guys must be happy with me. Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, keep up the good work and I'll keep updating.

**Chap. 14: The World is Crashing Down**

Scourge warped back to the autobot base and ended up in his quarters. He knew he had to tell the autobots what he had done, and more than anything he wished he hadn't have betrayed them. Perhaps Vector Prime would allow one of those time reverse things…the Jungle Planet leader shook his head knowing that he'd have to face up to the crime he committed.

He felt like he was going to get the death penalty. Scourge knew he would never earn back the trust he had betrayed. He should have known not to trust Megatron like he had. It was too late for second thoughts now, he should've thought about these things sooner.

Scourge swallowed hard as he headed for the door. He could lie about this whole thing; he could say that Lori and him were ambushed by the decepticons and they took her. But what about the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys? The autobots surely had a security tape of him taking them by now. And besides, when and if Lori came back she would most certainly tell the autobots what he had done.

The Jungle Planet leader could always return to his planet though, and pretend that nothing had ever happened. He could organize his own army and lead an attack against the decepticons to try and save Lori, and get the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys back to the autobots. He could also keep dreaming…

The dragon walked out of the doors and headed slowly and sluggishly to the command center of the autobot base. He wasn't ready to face all of the autobots right now, he'd rather deal with just one of them, and that was Optimus. No matter how slow Scourge walked though, he still arrived to the command center quicker than he wanted to.

The doors parted too soon and reluctantly Scourge walked into the command center. Optimus, Leobreaker, and the Cybertron Defense Team were all inside. All the people Scourge didn't want to face right now, especially Leobreaker.

Optimus looked over to see who had come in. For a brief second Optimus and Scourge made eye contact and then the dragon quickly looked away. Knowing something was wrong the autobot leader pressed him, "Something up Scourge?"

"Yes,"

"Where's Lori, or better yet, the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys?" Optimus continued.

Scourge flinched realizing that the autobots _did_ know, "You're immediately pointing fingers at me?"

Leobreaker was annoyed by Scourge's comment, "Look we saw the security tape so don't even try to deny you took them."

"Well then I won't lie, Megatron has the Lock and Keys,"

"And Lori, where is she?" Optimus asked concerned.

Scourge swallowed hard and couldn't bring himself to say anything. Optimus wasn't about to be ignored, "Scourge, where is—

"Megatron has her too, now are you happy?" the Jungle Planet leader said interrupting the autobot leader.

The autobots in the room looked completely shocked. Optimus spoke for them, "How could do this Scourge, what in the name of Primus possessed to do such a thing?"

"Did you really think it would be that easy for me to leave the decepticons like I did?" Scourge protested.

"Did you really think Megatron would just as easily take you back?" Optimus retorted and then looked at his troops, "Leave me alone to talk with this traitor."

Leobreaker and the Cybertron Defense Team left at their commander's orders and as soon as they were out of the room Optimus turned back to Scourge, "I thought I could trust you. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about Lori's welfare when you were around her."

Scourge didn't say anything for a few moments, "I didn't think it would go this way Optimus. For all I care right now, you can just kill me and get it over with."

"I'm not going to do that to you, but you're not going to be left unpunished for this," Optimus stated angrily.

Scourge looked up at Optimus in disbelief, "You're not going to kill me? Megatron wouldn't have hesitated—

"I'm not Megatron," he remarked simply, "And besides, I'm leaving Lori to do that."

"Well, I guess that's fair,"

"I just want to know why you came back, and why you didn't go with the decepticons,"

"I had made a bargain with Megatron. I said I'd hand over the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys as long as he let me rejoin his side. But that didn't satisfy him, he wanted something else, and it was Lori. So I agreed blindly and arranged to meet him on Jungle Planet today," Scourge explained, "When I gave him everything I promised though, he went back on his word and wouldn't let me come."

"It makes sense, and at least he taught you what it feels like to be betrayed,"

Scourge simply nodded and Optimus could tell he was hurting. And the autobot leader was sure if the dragon was hurting because he had been tricked, he let everybody down, or because he had hurt the one he loved the most. Optimus didn't want to go easy on Scourge, but the compassion within him was preventing him from being harsh.

Optimus finally broke the silence saying; "I think I speak for everyone in this base when I say I'm extremely disappointed to you. You had no right to do what you did, and you should be severely punished for it. However, if you give me the coordinates of the decepticon base, and we lead a successful mission against the decepticons, I will not punish you."

The Jungle Planet leader was stunned, "Just what do you mean by successful?"

"We get back the Omega Lock, Planet Keys, and Lori before something bad happens. Understood?"

Too stunned to say anything Scourge just simply nodded. Optimus then went to work drawing up a battle plan with him.

* * *

Megatron proudly placed the Omega Lock on a stone podium with all his troops watching, minus Starscream and Scourge. The decepticon leader held firmly to Lori's arm to prevent her from going anywhere and then dismissed his troops. As soon as his men were out of the room, Megatron snatched up Lori in his powerful arms.

She glared at him, "Let me go you pervert."

"Still resisting me are you?"

"Is that a surprise?"

"I just thought you would have given into the evil within you by now," he remarked smirking and looking her over.

"Pft, you can keep dreaming,"

Megatron ignored her and slid around so he was standing behind her. He then placed his lips to her audio receptor and whispered gently, "I have every intention of making every single one of my dreams come true."

"Even the nightmares?" Lori retorted.

He frowned, "I'll make yours come true if you don't watch it."

"I think that's too late now,"

Megatron decided to feed off this, "How so?"

"Like I'd tell you,"

The decepticon leader slid he lips down to her exposed neck and Lori felt his sharp teeth and cold breath causing her to shiver involuntarily. Megatron smirked, "Tell me."

Now Lori felt his tongue and his sickeningly cold saliva. She was ready to scream, "Get your mouth off me."

"Tell me," he repeated this time sinking his sharp teeth into her metal flesh.

Lori hissed in pain, "Fine. First of all, Scourge betrayed me, secondly I'm with you now."

"And you view being with me is a nightmare?"

"Well, who wouldn't think so?"

"You're a smart femme,"

Lori felt sick and Megatron continued, "So don't you want revenge?"

She felt her anger towards Scourge boil in her circuits, "Yes."

"Then why don't you join me and get your revenge on him?" Megatron asked.

"You know I wouldn't join you no matter what,"

"Not even to save the lives of those human friends of yours?" Megatron questioned smugly.

"What do you mean?" Lori exclaimed confused. She had noticed that Coby and Bud hadn't been to the base for a couple days. Her and the other autobots didn't worry about it though. There were some days when the humans didn't come.

"This," Megatron stated revealing a small cage from his subspace.

Lori was shocked, "Megatron, let them go!"

He snickered, "I'm not letting them go unless you declare your loyalty to me."

Coby and Bud noticed Lori and ran to the bars of the cage. Bud looked up to Lori, "Don't give in to him Lori, you know we're not worth it."

"Quit trying to be heroic human," Megatron scoffed angrily.

Lori was torn, of course she didn't want to see Coby or Bud killed, but she didn't want to sacrifice herself to Megatron either. "You promise to let them go if I join you?" Lori questioned.

"Well, and a few more things," Megatron smirked.

The dragon knew exactly what he meant and swallowed. Coby noticed Lori's perplexed look and remarked, "Lori, I'm with Bud on this one."

"No Coby, the autobots need you," Lori stated.

Megatron perked up a bit, "Need a pathetic human? For what?"

Lori saw she could use this to her advantage, "Both of them actually."

"For what?" he grumbled.

"They fix things, better than anyone else can, including Red Alert sometimes. Besides, they can fit into all the places where a transformer can't,"

Megatron looked at the two humans for a moment, "Well then, it would be a shame if the autobots lost them now wouldn't it Lori?"

Lori realized her plan had just completely blown up in her face. Glumly she thought about the choice she had to make. There was no other choice though, than to give in to Megatron. She wasn't self-centered, and she wouldn't allow Megatron to kill her friends. Finally Lori gave her answer, "Let them go Megatron, it appears you win this time."

Megatron couldn't hide the smile that stretched across his face.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that answers everyone's question as to what happened to Coby and Bud. This chapter was actually longer. Anyways, please review!! 


	15. That Sentimental Feeling

Author's Note: Yeah I know, it's been a long time. I've got writer's block horribly bad. I hope that I can finish this fic in a few more chapters. The writer's block is just killer, and not to mention I've got other ideas. I think I'll tell you now, there's going to be a bit of bathroom talk in this chapter.

**Chap. 15: That Sentimental Feeling**

Lori made sure Megatron let Coby and Bud go before he tried to do anything to her. This was all Scourge's fault, if he hadn't betrayed her, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Once Coby and Bud had been freed and returned to earth via a dimension gate, Megatron then turned and faced Lori; "So kid, now that you're mine, I'll have Thunderblast show you to your room."

_At least we're not sharing a room,_ the dragon thought as Thunderblast sashayed into the room swaying her hips desperately trying to get the decepticon leader's attention. Lori immediately noticed that Thunderblast's armor was extremely showy and that she looked like a slut. Lori smirked, "Well Thunder_tits_, it's nice to meet you."

Thunderblast stopped in front of Megatron and crossed her arms. "Megatron!" she whined in her irritating voice, "Why are you making me put up with an idiot like her?"

The decepticon leader groaned, "Because it's an order and you better follow it or else."

"Didn't you hear what she called me?"

"Yes," he muttered not wanting to be a part of this at all, "Look, if you do this for me, you can accompany me to my quarters tonight. Sound fair?"

Lori's optics nearly shattered. _Oh yeah, Megatron really loves me if he's so willing to cheat on me for that whore,_ she thought sarcastically.

Thunderblast continued to whine, "But that's what you said _last_ time and then you locked your door so I couldn't get in."

"Well who could blame him?" Lori exclaimed not really wanting to come to Megatron's defense in this.

"Both of you just get out of my sight!" Megatron shouted obviously irritated at this whole conversation.

Not wanting to deal with the decepticon leader's anger, Thunderblast quickly left the room with Lori in tow. Once a safe distance away from the command center the decepticon femme began to talk. "I hate you," she began, "I honestly don't know what Megatron sees in a bitch like you."

Lori was peeved, "Oh so I'm the bitch? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Thunderblast turned and shoved a finger in Lori's face, "Shut up! I'm not going to let you take Megatron away from me!"

"You can have your perverted Megatron," the dragon hissed, "I don't want him."

"I'm going to kill you," Thunderblast snarled, "Since I know where your room is I'll kill you in your sleep."

"And then Megatron would have your head,"

"I'll make it look like a suicide,"

Lori fell silent and Thunderblast knew she had proved her point. Rather quickly they came across a room and the decepticon femme told Lori that was where she was ordered to stay by Megatron. The dragon femme went inside and Thunderblast left. Once inside, Lori immediately recognized where she was. Scourge's old quarters.

_Scourge,_ she thought bitterly. He had hurt her, in more ways than one. Yes he had betrayed her by turning her over to Megatron, but he had broken her heart. Now she was here having to fend for herself and mend her heart. She didn't know if she could ever forgive Scourge for what he had done. And some part of her desperately wanted to.

Deep inside she knew that Scourge hadn't planned for things to happen this way. He had probably planned to be here with her so he could protect her, but things backfired on him. Lori was extremely angry with him though, and hoped Optimus punished him good. She hoped though, if she ever saw Scourge again, that he would admit his wrongs, and beg for forgiveness. Maybe seeing how much he hurt would allow her to forgive him.

But what about there relationship? Lori was too infuriated to think that she had ever had feelings for the likes of him. She couldn't deny though, that he was still her type, the tall, dark and mysterious boy that she had always dreamed about. And she had always been attracted to dragons and fire. Scourge met those definitions and more.

He was handsome, he was the ruler of a planet, and he liked to be the bad guy. He liked to pretend to be serious but he couldn't seem to hide his sense of humor. Lori had always liked guys with a sense of humor, but Coby had never really appealed to her. Not like Scourge had anyway.

As she thought back over the memories she had made with Scourge, like when she first met him and there first kiss, she found herself laughing as quietly as she could so no one would hear her. Lori went over and sat on the bed sighing with a smile on her face. _Oh Scourge, _she thought, _if I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you right now.

* * *

_

Scourge and Optimus had come up with a plan and the autobot leader was in the process of briefing his troops about it at the moment. Scourge wasn't paying attention to what Optimus was saying only because he already knew what Optimus was going to say. Instead he was thinking about Lori.

He was trying to figure out how he had grown so soft for her so quickly. Was it because of her fiery attitude? Was it because she was beautiful? Or was it because she had changed him? She was everything he had ever looked for in a femme, witty, cunning, beautiful, strong, brave, outspoken, kind, compassionate, perhaps forgiving.

Scourge sighed leaning up against the wall he stood next to. He didn't deserve forgiveness from Lori. If he was lucky, she might just look at him again like they were friends. The Jungle Planet leader wasn't expecting an ounce of kindness from her. He could hear her screaming at him now demanding to know why he had done such a thing. All Scourge wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and convince her he'd never do such an insane thing again. He couldn't.

Sighing once again, Scourge decided to listen in to the last part of what Optimus had to say to his troops.

"…we'll be splitting up into teams. Wing-Saber, Vector Prime and I will be a team, Hotshot, Red Alert, and Scattershot will be a team, Jetfire, Snarl, and Leobreaker will be a team, Crosswise and Evac will be a team, and Scourge and Override will be a team,"

Neither Override nor Scourge appeared too happy about Optimus's decision on that. Before they had a chance to protest though, Coby and Bud burst into the command center explaining what had happened to them and what Lori had done to save them from the decepticons. The autobots knew at that moment they couldn't afford to sit around and wait anymore.

"Jolt, Reverb, Sixspeed, you stay here with the humans. Once we get to the decepticon base, Scourge, Override, I want you to rescue Lori. The rest of us will keep the decepticons busy and go for the Omega Lock," Optimus explained and once everyone had seemed to agree to this he stated, "Scourge, open a dimension gate for the decepticon base."

Scourge did as he was told and the autobots, along with Scourge disappeared through it. Coby, Bud, and the minicons were left behind having to suffer by waiting.

* * *

Megatron was in the command center briefing his troops, minus Lori, on their next mission against the autobots when all of sudden a dimension gate opened and the entire autobot army came through. The surprised looks on the decepticons faces couldn't be ignored. Megatron was the first to recover and shouted, "Decepticons attack! Don't let the autobots get the Omega Lock!"

A wave of laser fire hit the autobot army and Optimus ordered the counter attack. The autobots returned fire to the decepticons and the autobot leader ordered Scourge and Override to go and find Lori. With there backs covered, Override and Scourge managed to get out of the command center, but not unnoticed by Megatron.

Megatron glanced over his troops noticing they were holding their own, for now. He had time to go take care of Override and Scourge before he was really needed by his troops. The decepticon leader left Thundercracker in charge, knowing he'd be getting an audio receptor full from Thunderblast later, but maybe if he got lucky she'd be killed in battle. With things in order, Megatron left the command center to pursue the Speed and Jungle Planet leaders.

* * *

Override and Scourge walked cautiously down a hallway incase there were any surprises. As they walked, Override spoke up, "I can't believe Optimus is letting you find Lori. After all, you were the cause of all this."

"I know,"

"You do realize I'm not the least bit happy that you would do something like this to not only the autobots, but my little sister?"

Scourge remembered how he had called Lori his little sister a few times, and that she had never liked that. She was far more than a sister to him. "I had no right Override, I know," the Jungle Planet leader said.

"When I heard what you had done, I wanted to kill you, and I'm betting Lori feels the same way. You do realize you and her are over now don't you?"

"You knew we were together?"

"She told me, after all, she views me as her big sister,"

Scourge was silent for a moment; "Perhaps it's best that she hates me now. She didn't deserve a self-centered devil like me anyway."

"If I were her, I'd call you more than just that," Override exclaimed, "You'll be lucky if she ever talks to you again. You're already lucky I'm not kicking your big fat dragon ass to the next universe."

"Well, you controlling your anger like this is greatly appreciated. Now what do you say we just hurry up and find your little sister before something bad happens?"

"Right," Override exclaimed, and they quickened there pace down the hallway, "Scourge, there are a couple things I still need to clear up with you."

"What?" he asked starting to get irritated.

"Look, I know you hate being viewed as weak, but did you do all this just to prove that love doesn't make you weak?"

"I don't know, it might be one of the reasons," Scourge confessed.

"You really like Lori don't you?"

"The word like isn't strong enough,"

"Scourge, love is both a weakness and a strength. Love can force you to your knees. It can also give you the drive to keep on fighting even when all seems lost. You don't need to be afraid of loving Lori," Override explained.

Scourge was left with a few things to think about.

* * *

Lori heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She listened to them for a minute and recognized them as Override's and someone else's whom she didn't know. She went over to the door to get out, but realized Thunderblast had locked her in._ That little witch!_ Lori thought angrily. With no other option, Lori began banging on the door with all her might.

The footsteps stopped for a second, and then started coming towards the door. As they neared, Lori heard her big sister call, "Who's in there?"

"It's me, Lori! Thunderblast locked me in here," she shouted hoping that Override had heard her.

There was no response.

* * *

Megatron had stepped out of the shadows cutting off Scourge and Override's path to Lori. Crossing his arms the decepticon leader exclaimed, "Did you really think I would appreciate you allowing the autobots to come to my base, Scourge?"

"No, but I figured you deserved it after what you did to me," Scourge retorted.

"I'm not impressed. You've interfered with my plans for the last time, now you will die," Megatron snarled attacking Scourge.

Right then what Override had said to the Jungle Planet leader came into play and he batted the decepticon leader aside. "I won't let you win Megatron, if anyone needs to learn anything around here, it's you," Scourge exclaimed.

Megatron stood wiping oil from his lip, "And just what is it that I need to learn?"

"As Optimus said to Starscream, when you betray all those around you, you have no one left to turn to,"

Megatron narrowed his optics at Scourge, "Then perhaps you should learn to take your own advice!" With that said, the decepticon leader lunged at Scourge again and the this time, the Jungle Planet leader dodged him, but laid a blow on him as he went by causing Megatron to land in a heap on the floor.

Override aimed her gun at Megatron and began firing countless rounds. The decepticon stood and bashed her aside and then turned to Scourge with a blood lust in his optics, "It's over now, you shall perish and Lori will be mine for the taking."

* * *

Lori could hear all the commotion going on outside her door and realized that Override was with Scourge and together they were fighting Megatron. The femme knew that if she and Scourge hadn't stood a chance against Megatron, then Override and him wouldn't either. But maybe if she could get out and help, or at least tease Scourge a bit and pretend she was with Megatron.

_Punishment,_ she thought. She could punish Scourge by pretending to be with Megatron. It'd kill Scourge, and she knew it. But hey, who said revenge _wasn't_ the best dish served cold?

Lori took a couple steps back from the door, and then with all her might, she kicked the door. The dragon femme watched happily as the door crumpled to the ground. She then ran out of the room and saw Megatron, Override, and Scourge all looking in her direction. Obviously she had caused a good distraction, and Scourge was able to lay a blow on Megatron.

Lori smirked putting her plan into play, "Scourge, just what do you think you're doing?"

Scourge was elated, she was arguing with him, but at least they were on speaking terms, "Lori I'm—

"Save it," she stated interrupting him and walking over to Megatron, "Did he hurt you Meggy-pooh?"

Override, who could tell Lori was pretending, was trying with all her might not to burst out laughing. Scourge's jaw fell and shock captured the expression on his face. Megatron looked equally as shocked, especially since Lori had called him that. When he found his voice he said, "Are you being a sarcastic bitch or are you through resisting me?"

"I'm through resisting,"

An evil smile went across Megatron's face and he pulled Lori into his arms. Glancing at Scourge, the decepticon leader pulled Lori into a deep kiss. Override didn't think this was funny anymore and thought that Lori had taken it way out of hand, until the kiss ended and Lori slapped Megatron across the face saying, "You stupid pervert! You really think I'd let you get away with calling me a sarcastic bitch?!"

After Scourge realized Lori had only been acting, and Megatron fought away the famous anime teardrop, the Jungle Planet leader pulled Lori to his side. Knowing he had just received an embarrassing defeat, Megatron retreated to see how the rest of his troops were handling the other autobots.

Override glanced at Lori and Scourge and said, "I'll give you two some privacy." Then she walked away to go help the other autobots.

Scourge turned to Lori and took her hands in his saying, "Lori I'm so sorry—

"Not now Scourge," she whispered putting a finger to his lips and heading after Override.

Scourge felt his heart break.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, this was a long chapter. I guess you guys deserved it since it's been so long since I've updated. I'll give credit to Tristar for the whole, "Love is a weakness and a strength" quote. Please review!! 


	16. Begging For Forgiveness

Author's Note: I thought I'd update quicker this time since I don't have anything else to do. Yet, I'm still suffering from severe writers block.

**Chap. 16: Begging For Forgiveness**

Scourge glumly followed Override and Lori back to the command center of the decepticon base. Once they walked in, they were surprised to see the autobots with the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys in hand with the decepticons nowhere in sight. Apparently the autobots had been waiting for the Speed and Jungle Planet leaders to return with Lori, which they had.

Optimus watched as the three entered the room and said, "Mission complete. Let's get back to the base autobots."

Vector Prime proceeded to open a warp gate and the autobots, along with Scourge filed through it until everyone was back at the autobot base. Optimus returned the Omega Lock to its rightful place and then ordered everyone but Scourge and Lori out of the room. His troops complied, and soon the two dragons and the autobot commander were alone in the command center.

Optimus looked over the dragons and then asked, "Lori, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Megatron knew better than to mess with me," Lori answered crossing her arms smugly over her chest.

The autobot leader nodded and then turned to Scourge saying, "Well Scourge, since the mission was successful, you won't be punished for what you've done. I'll let you go with a warning, next time, you won't be so lucky."

Lori was in disbelief, "You're not punishing him?! Scourge you lucky bastard you!"

Optimus chuckled, "I was thinking I'd leave you to punish him Lori, if that's okay with you."

"Okay with me? It's more than okay!" she exclaimed grabbing Scourge by the audio receptor and leading him out of the room. The female dragon led him through a crowd of autobots who standing outside the door.

Override, who was in the crowd, chuckled knowing Scourge was going to get it. A few other autobots who were standing there snickered as well watching Lori disappear down a hallway with Scourge being dragged painfully behind.

* * *

Lori tossed Scourge inside her quarters and went in after him. Scourge rubbed his sore audio receptor as Lori sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

"That hurt you know," Scourge stated still rubbing his receptor.

"You deserved it," she replied.

The room went deadly quiet as the Jungle Planet leader looked for the right words to say. He realized that no matter what he said, he probably wouldn't make things right, so he said, "So just what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing yet. I want an explanation,"

"An explanation?"

"Yes, as to why you would do such a cruel thing to me and the other autobots," Lori remarked with a look of death on her face.

Scourge swallowed hard seeing she was mad. "I was planning on rejoining the decepticons, but things didn't go the way I planned," he began.

"You told me that you weren't going to go back to the decepticons,"

"I know, but I got thinking about what I did, and what I could've accomplished with the decepticons, and I wanted to go back," he continued, "Then after what I happened, I realized what a terrible thing thinking is and how awful I had acted."

"I don't want an apology right now," Lori remarked, "Just what were your original plans?"

Scourge couldn't figure out why Lori wouldn't want an apology and thus continued, "I knew I couldn't rejoin unless I gave Megatron something he wanted. So I figured I'd give him the Cyber Planet Keys, the Omega Lock, and you. But I figured I'd be there to protect you from him, until everything went wrong."

"You were that willing to turn me over to Megatron?"

"No, I just knew he wouldn't let me back into his ranks unless I brought you with me. The only reason why I dragged you into this was because I wanted you to be with me. I swear Lori, I didn't want to lose you,"

Lori was silent for a few moments pondering what Scourge had said. She had been right about him; she knew he wasn't planning on abandoning her like it looked like he had. But anyone could have said that. So how would she find out if he truly loved her or not? She smiled wickedly as an idea came to her.

Scourge saw her smile and didn't like it. "I've got it coming to me now don't I?" he stated.

"You bet Scourge," she remarked, "You know, while I was up at the decepticon base I had a lot of things to think about."

"As did I—

"No, don't apologize yet,"

"Why?"

Lori ignored his question and continued, "When I was locked in that room, which were your quarters, I realized a few things. Yes I was furious at you, but I didn't hate you. I realized I could forgive you."

Scourge was the one in disbelief now, "You could forgive me, after what I did to you?"

"I never said I would, but I said I could," she stated in response, "You do realize you did hurt me, right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why—

"It's because I love you Scourge, and love isn't an easy thing to toss aside. But I'm just not so sure if you really love me,"

"What can I do to prove it to you, other than beg on my knees and tell you so?"

"I want an apology—

"Alright then—

"No, not yet," she said again interrupting him, "I want you to apologize to me in front of both armies."

Scourge nearly swallowed his tongue. _Punishment divine,_ he thought. "And if I don't do this?" he asked.

"Then it's over between us," Lori threatened, "You can leave now."

Scourge left the room without saying anything. He went to his quarters where he would be in peace. He'd need the peace; he had a few things to think about.

Sitting down on his bed he rested his head in his hands. The Jungle Planet leader wanted Lori back more than anything, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in the process. He'd make himself look weak by doing this, if he chose to. Scourge didn't want to look weak, especially in front of the decepticons.

But he loved her. He loved her more than anything, more than life, more than his spirit for conquest, more than power. If he loved her that much, he knew he should sacrifice a bit of his pride and just beg for forgiveness in front of everyone. Then if anyone laughed at him afterwards he'd personally escort their remains to the next universe.

Scourge got a smile on his face as he thought, _I'll do it._ Thus he went to work on the "speech" he was going to make.

* * *

Lori was in the command center talking with Override, the kids, minicons, and other bots when all of a sudden the alarm went off.

"Must be the decepticons back wanting revenge on us for kicking their afts in their own base," Scattershot remarked.

"Most likely," Optimus agreed as Scourge and a couple other autobots came into the room. The autobot leader looked up at Scourge and asked, "Are you coming with us to fight the decepticons?"

"Yes, and something else,"

"Like what?" Leobreaker asked not trusting the dragon.

"You'll see, don't worry, I'm not planning on betraying you again,"

Lori blushed slightly realizing Scourge was actually going to do what she wanted him too. It was then she realized that this was going to be extremely embarrassing, but it was what she wanted. _Besides, _she thought, _everyone deserves their fifteen minutes of fame._

Vector Prime opened a warp gate once again, and the autobots deployed to the battlefield. Once they were at the battlefield, Megatron went to begin his speech, but just as he started to speak, Scourge interrupted him saying, "Hold it Megatron, I got to say something first."

Lori sighed thinking, _Oh primus, here it comes._

Both armies looked curious as to what it was that Scourge had to say. Especially in front of both the autobots and decepticons. Lori tried hard not to blush, but she knew she was failing as Scourge approached her and took her hand.

"Lori, I know I hurt you after what I did and I'm not sure how I should tell you I'm sorry. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. Like a thief in the night, I betrayed you and deceived you. So now, before you and both armies I'll say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking my promises, my pride, and lying to you. But most of all I'm sorry for ever hurting you," Scourge exclaimed actually feeling better getting this off his chest, "I love you Lori, I swear I love you more than life, more than my need for conquest, more than anything."

Lori had tears trickling down her cheeks. It was like no one was there, and it was just her and Scourge in some sort of paradise. She flew into his arms and said, "Oh Scourge, you deserve it, I forgive you."

Scourge didn't care that both armies were watching, and held Lori close to him. He then turned to face Megatron and let him know that Lori was his, but he got one heck of a surprise. Crumplezone was leaning against Ransack, crying. Thundercracker was blinking a lot trying to hold tears back. Starscream's optics were huge, and Megatron's jaw was dropped. The Jungle Planet leader burst out laughing.

Lori turned and looked at the decepticons and smirked seeing their reaction. Her optics then landed on Thunderblast who seemed to look elated seeing her with Scourge. Thunderblast caught her gaze and stated rather smugly, "That was so sweet, I think I've got a cavity."

"Well Thundertits, no one asked for your opinion," Lori retorted just as smug.

Thunderblast gritted her teeth and shot a death look at the female dragon. Scourge noticed and gave her an even more terrifying look. Thunderblast went and hid behind Megatron whimpering, "Can we leave?"

Megatron, who seemed recovered, stated, "Fine. Until next time autobots, and Lori." With that he opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it with his troops.

The autobots returned to their base as well. Scourge accompanied Lori to her quarters and sat down on her bed with her. She rested against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't need to say all that," she said.

"Yes I did," he replied, "I didn't want to lose you."

"Are you staying with the autobots this time?"

"I have nowhere else to go," Scourge remarked, "And I really want revenge on Megatron now. Especially now that he seems to be focusing solely on you."

Lori sighed, "It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

"As you command," he stated and got in the bed with her.

Lori commanded the lights to go off and snuggled into the Jungle Planet leader. "I love you she breathed," letting her optics go offline.

"I love you more," Scourge whispered back before delivering her a passionate kiss, "Sweet dreams."

He saw her smile and watched as she fell asleep. He let his own optics go offline thinking as he started falling asleep, _one of these days Megatron, one of these days…

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well, Lori and Scourge are back together, what else could possibly happen? I'm not telling…please review!!


	17. When Dreams Come True

Author's Note: I know, it's been a while. I've been busy with school and homework. Not mention I've been plagued by writer's block. So, I'll update now. And just a heads up, sometime has gone by between the last chapter and this one. A few weeks actually. The battlefield is now on Gigantion. And incase you didn't remember, the name of the Starship the autobots used to travel there is called Ogygia.

**Chap. 17: When Dreams Come True**

"_Scourge, help me!"_

_An unknown bot placed his hand over Lori's mouth as she cried out for Scourge's help. He had Lori in a headlock and was dragging her towards a dimension gate. The unknown bot could fly before, but couldn't fly now since he had been severely damaged. Lori wasn't in much better shape._

_Scourge was lying beaten on the ground. He had energon and mech fluids leaking from open wounds that seemed to cover his body. He couldn't remember how he had gotten himself into so much trouble, along with Lori. Scourge struggled to get up and save his love. Trembling, he managed to succeed and said in a weak voice, "Let her go."_

_The bot ignored him and proceeded with Lori to the dimension gate. Lori sank her teeth into the bot's hand suddenly causing him to cry out in pain. He yanked his hand free of Lori's sharp teeth and punched her hard in the side of the head knocking her out._

_Scourge got pissed by that and ran at the unknown bot. The bot set Lori aside and met Scourge's attack full on. The bot grabbed the Jungle Planet leader by the neck and twisted. Scourge heard something snap and a horrible pain erupted in his neck. Seeing the dragon had lost his guard, the bot punched him hard in the nose._

* * *

Scourge awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. To his surprise, it was morning and only a few minutes until the alarm went off. Scourge rolled over and met Lori's perplexed face.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?" she asked concerned.

The male dragon rolled onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling. A few weeks had gone by since Scourge had betrayed everyone around him. The battlefield had shifted as well and both the autobots and decepticons were presently on Gigantion, or the Giant Planet. And it sure lived up to its name. Everything there was huge, including its people.

Lori snuggled into him and said, "Don't ignore me Scourge."

"Yes I had that nightmare again. Lori, we need to get off this planet. That nightmare started when we got here and it won't end until it either comes true or we get out of here,"

"Are you sure? Optimus still won't let me out of his sight after what you did, I don't think anything is going to happen to me," Lori stated trying to calm her love down.

"You can never be too careful Lori,"

Lori knew Scourge was right and continued, "We have no way to leave this planet without the time and space tunnel."

Scourge sat up and slammed his fist into the bed, "Damnit, I forgot about that. Lori, someone is out there to get you, besides Megatron."

"What does that bot from your dream look like?"

"I don't know, he's surrounded in a dark black mist,"

"What makes you so sure though that your dream is going to come true?"

"I wouldn't be having it over and over again. Lori, something is bound to happen and I don't want to lose you,"

Lori smiled and sat up. She moved so she was next to him and Scourge wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I promise I'll stay where everyone but the decepticons can see me," she remarked.

"Let's just hope that's enough to protect you," Scourge sighed and leaned in to kiss Lori, "You look beautiful this morning."

"You say that every morning," she protested smiling as she accepted his kiss.

"Well, I'm not going to start out everyday by lying now," he said kissing her again.

Lori let this kiss drag on longer than the first one before she replied, "You're becoming more like an autobot everyday."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's great Scourge,"

"Good, now let the kiss last this time," he exclaimed leaning into kiss her a third time.

"No need to get all moody now," Lori responded and let the kiss last even longer this time until Scourge was satisfied.

When the two dragons were through kissing, they got up and reported to the command center of the Ogygia. Optimus and a couple other autobots were there when the two dragons walked in. The autobot leader glanced at them and then said, "Lori, Scourge, I'm sending you on a mission."

Scourge felt his stomach knot and Lori was excited. Not only was it her first long awaited mission, but she got to go with Scourge as well. "Well, what is it Optimus?" Lori asked hoping it would be something interesting and not lame like guard duty.

"I want you and Scourge to travel down into the planet and see if you can find anything, Override will be coming with you to keep you in line and off each other," Optimus added thoughtfully, "If you should find anything of use radio me and we'll go from there."

The Jungle Planet leader shot a quick glance at Lori and then questioned, "What are the chances of a decepticon attack?"

"Minimal. With Megatron so severely injured from the battle he had with Metroplex yesterday, he'll be out of commission for a couple days. His troops really don't pose much of threat, just keep your optics peeled for Starscream and his goons," the autobot leader exclaimed.

Scourge didn't like the sounds of this mission. Not only were Lori, Override, and him vulnerable to attack, but they could easily be outnumbered and overpowered. Knowing he couldn't refuse to let Lori go on the mission, Scourge glumly agreed to it. He was just going to make sure they worked quickly in their exploring and get back to Ogygia as soon as possible.

"Hey Optimus," Lori spoke up suddenly, "Do you want us to call you incase the decepticons should happen to show themselves?"

It was a rather stupid question, but Optimus answered anyway, "Yes Lori, as quickly as possible. Now get out of here, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

Scourge, Lori, and Override left the room and the ship and headed for a route that lead underground. It didn't take them long to find one and quickly they disappeared down that route and to the next few levels of the planet.

* * *

An hour into their exploration, Scourge was ready to die from boredom. They had searched several levels of the planet so far and found nothing. Worst part was, Lori was spending most of her time gossiping with Override rather than chatting with her lover. Scourge really didn't mind though, this let him search the shadows for anything that looked threatening. It gave him time to think as well.

Ever since he had the reoccurring dream, he wasn't sure whether or not if he had been overreacting to his feelings toward Lori and hate towards Megatron. It really bothered him that the dream just wouldn't go away, and it was almost every night that he had the dream. That's why he believed that something bad was going to happen to Lori, and Scourge had an uneasy feeling that the dream might come true during this mission.

Except there was one thing that was different about this situation than what happened in the dream. Override was with them, and she hadn't had been in the dragon's dream. If anything happened to Override, something would happen to Lori and Scourge both. And the Jungle Planet leader didn't like the odds.

"Hey Override, any idea what this place is?" Lori asked suddenly snapping Scourge from his thoughts.

He had been so busy thinking, Scourge hadn't even noticed that they had come across a new room. This room was a dead end though, they could only exit from the way they had come, and this made Scourge extremely uneasy. He glanced around and then said, "It could be a trap. I suggest we don't go in."

"Oh lighten up dragon breath," Override exclaimed irritably, "No offense Lori. If it makes you feel better I'll go in and have a look while you two stay here and cover for me."

"Alright," Lori agreed before Scourge had a chance to say anything.

Override disappeared into the room and out of sight while Scourge and Lori waited for her at the entrance. Lori crossed her arms and glared at Scourge.

"What?" he asked trying to at least look innocent.

"Stop worrying about me, you heard what Optimus said, the decepticons are a minimal threat right now,"

"I can't help it Lori, we're easy targets at the moment,"

"If anything bad happens we'll call Optimus,"

"We're so far below the surface right now, it'll take Optimus and his men a few _long_ minutes to get down here," Scourge protested.

"I know how to fight, so don't you, and so doesn't Override," Lori explained trying to calm Scourge down, "We should be able to hold our own for those few long minutes."

Scourge was just about to protest again when Override suddenly screamed from within the room. Lori perked up immediately and went to go inside, but Scourge held her back. Instead he stuck his head in the room and saw just as a figure shadowed by a black mist tossed Override's lifeless form aside and into one of the walls. "Sweet Primus," he exclaimed when he pulled his head back out of the room before the figure saw him, "Call for back up this instant!"

Lori didn't hesitate and called Optimus right away. Scourge told her to tell him that they were under attack and the female dragon dictated his words. She also gave their location and ended the transmission.

"We got to block the entrance somehow," Scourge explained trying to think rationally, "And hope that we can last until Optimus gets here."

"What about Override?" Lori questioned trying to hold back panic.

"We can't do anything for her right now, just help me blast down the entrance,"

"We can't leave her in there with whoever is in there,"

"We don't have any other choice Lori," Scourge hissed and blasted down the ceiling above the entrance. He then moved with Lori to a safer, more hidden location that might offer them protection.

Lori was angry at Scourge, but knew that he was right. Together they watched the debris from the ceiling come crashing down and piled in front of the entrance blocking any escape route out. For the longest antagonizing moments there was silence, and then both dragons heard movement behind the imploded ceiling.

Suddenly the debris exploded away from the door and when the dust cleared, the misted figure stood where the debris had once been. Scourge was in disbelief at the power of the figure and unnerved about the thought that he might have to fight this person.

The figured chuckled suddenly, "Lori, I know you're here. Why don't you just ditch your pathetic lover and come on out? Don't make me look for you."

"It sounds just like Megatron," Lori whispered so only Scourge could hear.

"It probably is him, with one heck of an upgrade," Scourge whispered back.

"Is this the thing from your dream?" she murmured.

"I'm afraid so," he mumbled.

"You have five seconds Lori to show yourself before I come looking and tear Scourge apart right in front of you," the figure called again.

"What do I do?" Lori asked in her hushed tone.

"Stay here," Scourge whispered, "My safety isn't as important as yours."

"Yes it is," she protested quietly.

Scourge ignored her comment and simply watched the figure as he counted backwards from five. When Lori didn't show, the figure suddenly turned towards the shadow Lori and Scourge were hiding in. "I don't like playing hide-and-go-seek," the figure stated, "Both of you are going to pay."

"He knows we're here," Scourge said in a bit of a louder tone, "Lori, when I give you the signal, I want you to run for it."

"Never, if you stay, I stay, and if you should die, I die too,"

"Please, spare me the drama," Scourge remarked and charged from the shadows at the approaching figure. He went to lay a blow anywhere on the misted figure, but failed as the figure dodged him with lightning fast speed.

Scourge turned to try again, but a burning pain erupted through him before he had the chance to attack. He was suddenly engulfed in the figures electric field and mercilessly electrocuted. The Jungle Planet leader fell limply to the ground bleeding in places he didn't even know existed. Burns covered his body, some bleeding quite profusely. Cuts appeared on him that had no source of origin. _"This is what got Override,"_ Scourge thought as the he laid bleeding on the ground, _"I didn't even touch him. In my dream he was severely injured."_

Not all parts of a dream come true. The figure ignored Scourge and turned back to Lori.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that's a killer place to stop, but I can't help it. And now that school's finally out I'll be able to finish up this fic. Please review! 


	18. Holding Out For Help

Author's Note: Once again I'll say it's been a while. Writers block is a nasty opponent when it wants to be. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed. The story is almost done so don't stop reviewing on me now please.

**Chap. 18: Holding Out For Help**

Lori watched scared to death as the figure surrounded in the black mist approached her. And she wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for Scourge. He lay beaten and bleeding on the ground, and Lori had no way of telling if he was alive or on the verge of death.

The misted figure reached the female dragon at that moment and stopped a couple feet from her. Lori looked up to where his face should be but wasn't and readied herself for whatever onslaught this monster before her might bring.

Suddenly the mist disappeared from the figure revealing what appeared to be Megatron with a new color scheme. Lori glared at him feeling an extreme wave of anger settling in. "Megatron!" she growled.

"Megatron doesn't exist anymore Lori,"

The dragon looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I am Galvatron, a thousand times more powerful than Megatron," he explained, "And I still want you Lori. Now come, you can make this easy or you can make this hard, and it'd be best if you kept this easy."

"Too bad, if you want me, you're going to have to kill me first or drag me away kicking and screaming,"

"Well then if you say so," Galvatron stated taking out his machine gun.

Lori punched the gun out his hand saying, "Guns aren't friendly."

"Whoever said this was going to be friendly?" Galvatron inquired lunging at her with unbelievable speed.

Lori didn't have time to dodge him and felt his fist delivered square into her abdomen. She stumbled backwards trying desperately to keep her balance. The blow left a nasty dent, and it had knocked the wind out of her, but Lori was alright.

"So, are you willing to come with me now?" Galvatron inquired.

"Did you forget what I said before?" Lori snapped back and was struck by Galvatron again.

Lori tried to fight back, but whenever she tried to lay a blow, Galvatron dodged it. He was too fast and there was no way the dragon could fight, let alone defeat him on her own. Looking over she saw Scourge lying on the ground, still unmoving. She thought back to Override was in the next room probably in the same shape as Scourge, if not worse.

If the love she felt for Scourge wasn't enough to convince her to fight, it was the love for her friends. Galvatron had found someway to hurt most of them when he was Megatron, and now, he was trying to harm not only her, but also everyone who stood in his way. _"Galvatron must be stopped," _she thought, _"For the sake of my friends and for Scourge."_

Galvatron observed Lori for a moment realizing she was obtaining power from some unknown source. Knowing she might actually present a threat to him now, Galvatron readied himself for an attack.

Lori looked back to Galvatron and shouted suddenly, "Cyber key power!" A Cyber Key embedded itself within her and providing her with a new strength. Wings of fire sprouted from her back and a gun appeared in the dragon's hand. Now, able to fly and move at the same speed as Galvatron, Lori attacked.

The decepticon leader didn't have much time to shield himself as Lori fired down upon him. Her gun was powerful and Galvatron knew he shouldn't take too many blows from it if he wanted to win. Obtaining his own gun, he returned fire and lunged at Lori once again. This time the female dragon was able to dodge him and lay a swift blow to his back with her fist.

Galvatron turned to her smirking, "You never cease to amaze me. Join me, and together we'll be unstoppable. Think about it Lori, the whole universe could be ours."

Scourge's optics flickered online and he caught the last part of Galvatron's sentence. Numbly the Jungle Planet leader waited for Lori's response. _"How could she refuse?"_ Scourge thought, _"When she knows that he's right?"_

"Well Galvatron, if you have a heart I'm sorry to break it, I've already found someone else I plan to share the universe with,"

"Scourge," the decepticon leader growled under his breath, "Not if I can help it!" Galvatron then turned to Scourge, machine gun pointed directly to his head, and prepared to squeeze the trigger.

"Leave Scourge alone!" Lori shouted and went to go to her love's aid when she too became a prisoner to Galvatron's electric field. The female dragon fell to her knees unable to come to Scourge's defense.

"This is what you get for stealing Lori from me," Galvatron declared putting a finger to the trigger.

"I don't think so Megatron," came Optimus Prime's voice from out of nowhere.

To both Scourge and Lori's relief, that was enough of a distraction to cause Galvatron to turn away from the Jungle Planet leader and turn to Optimus and say, "That's Galvatron, Prime, and how nice of you to join our little party."

"Well, Megatron, Galvatron, whoever you are, you're severely outnumbered and I suggest you leave," Optimus exclaimed transforming into his super mode.

"Outnumbered I may be, but overpowered I am not," Galvatron replied attacking Optimus.

With help from Metroplex, the autobot leader was able to drive Galvatron away. Lori made her way over to Scourge and knelt at his side asking in a soft voice, "You okay?"

"It was just a little jolt, I'll be fine," Scourge remarked, "You don't need to worry."

"If you say so Scourge," Lori said taking him by the hand and helping him to his feet.

Scourge put an arm around her shoulders to help support himself since his legs were a bit unsteady. Hotshot ran into the room and to Override's aid. She was conscious when he got to her, but as soon as he lifted her in his arms, she blacked out. Red Alert, who was on scene, started repairing her right there, and once she was in a stable enough condition, the autobots warped back to the Ogygia.

* * *

Both Lori and Scourge had to wait while Red Alert finished Override's repairs. Once he had finished her repairs, he then fixed up the two dragons, which only took a couple hours. When Red Alert was done with them, he gave them a clean bill of health and allowed them to leave the med bay.

Scourge and Lori then headed for their quarters walking hand in hand. They knew they still had to tell Optimus exactly what had happened, but they didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment. When they got to the room, Lori noticed that Scourge looked a bit depressed.

"What's wrong Scourge?" she asked.

The Jungle Planet leader sat with her on the bed and replied, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about how I could get Galvatron back for trying to harm and kidnap you, and for making me look so weak,"

"Let it go Scourge, he's not the bot you want to mess with,"

"I will not have him threatening you,"

"Scourge, going against him is suicide! You know you can't do it,"

"You are my strength Lori, for you I must," Scourge stated kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Whatever you do, don't fight him alone,"

"If you say so, but I will be the one to kill him,"

Lori sighed and Scourge went to kiss her again when his comlink suddenly cackled to life. It turned out to be Optimus wanting him to report to the command center. Lori decided to stay in their quarters and thus the Jungle Planet leader went to the command center alone to meet with Optimus Prime.

When he got there, he asked, "So Optimus, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering something. I know you hold a rather bitter grudge against Galvatron, and perhaps, when the time is right, would you like to help me defeat him?"

Scourge felt a smile on his lips, "Of course sir, just as long as I can deliver the final blow."

"Agreed. Another thing, just what happened while you were down there?"

Scourge explained how they hadn't found anything, and when Override offered to go into that room alone, Galvatron attacked her. He also explained how they had tried to keep him in there, but that hadn't worked and he then went after them.

Optimus nodded understandingly and then dismissed Scourge. The Jungle Planet leader returned to his quarters where Lori was waiting. He told her what Optimus had said, and to his surprise, Lori actually smiled.

"Optimus doesn't want you getting hurt," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because he knows it would hurt me,"

"What is this guy? Your adoptive father?"

Lori smiled again, "No, but I guess you could say that. How do you think he'd react if I startcalling him dad?"

"You know you should try it," Scourge remarked returning the smile, "I think he'd be quite flattered."

"You think?"

"I know so," he said pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her, "I love you."

"I love you more,"

"Oh really?"

"Oh no, I don't know if I like the sounds of this,"

Scourge grinned and started tickling her, "So, who loves who more?"

Through fits of laughter Lori managed to reply, "You love me more! Stop, you win!"

"I thought so," he responded lying down next to her in the bed and turning off the light.

Lori snuggled into him and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Scourge listened to her breathing and it started to lullaby him into a sleep. Just as his optics went offline, he remembered Lori saying that she had found someone to share her universe with. Scourge smiled knowing it was him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, two more chapters and this story will be done. Please review, don't stop now! 


	19. Galvatron's Final Farewell

Author's Note: Well, I for one don't like what Scourge does in this chapter, but if you read on you'll see why. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chap. 19: Galvatron's Final Farewell **

Lori was quite amazed at how much life could play out just like one of her favorite stories. She was involved in a love triangle, an evil person wanted her, and a ruler, a prince, from another kingdom loved her. She would've been laughing, if it weren't for the situation the autobots were currently in.

Vector Prime was dead; he had sacrificed himself so that the autobots could return to Cybertron before Galvatron destroyed the universe. And now that the autobots were back, they had to recapture the Omega Lock and four Cyber Planet Keys from Galvatron, along with save Jungle Planet, which Galvatron had so generously moved from its orbit into the path of the black hole to show Scourge for betraying him.

Scourge had been completely outraged at the decepticon leader for putting his home world in such a peril. The dragon was sure going to make him pay for doing this, along with all the times he had tried to harm Lori. Scourge looked out the window of the space ship watching his planet crumble. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Lori. Smiling he took her in his arms as she whispered, "Scourge, everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so Lori, I really hope so,"

"Galvatron can't win, there's got to be a way to stop him," Lori stated.

Someone cleared their throat suddenly and both Scourge and Lori turned to see Optimus. "Hey dad, what's up?" Lori asked, accidentally letting the dad part slip out.

Optimus felt a grin tug at his lips. No one had ever called him dad before, though he saw no reason why anyone should, and he didn't have any children of his own. He felt honored that Lori would call him that, even if her real father was back on earth. "Scourge, how would you like to go after Galvatron now?" Optimus asked, "We can't wait any longer to stop him."

"I say it's about time you asked," Scourge remarked letting Lori go.

"Alright, I'll meet you down at the launching dock," Optimus stated and walked away.

Scourge then turned back to Lori and whispered, "I'll be right back. This shouldn't take too long."

"Just be careful, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Lori remarked.

The Jungle Planet leader hugged her and said, "I promise." Then with a quick kiss, he left the room and went to catch up with Optimus.

* * *

Lori watched from the ship window as the autobots and decepticons battled trying to get to Galvatron who had made a break for the black hole. She couldn't see anything but the flashes of lasers and the explosions of missiles. The female dragon hoped everything was going okay. The only reason why she wasn't out there was because someone needed to watch the ship, and nobody wanted her out there while Galvatron was around. There was no telling what he would do.

Walking over to the monitor, Lori sat down in a chair and watched the battle from a more close up view. She couldn't be inside the base within Primus, only because Primus was one of Galvatron's targets. Sighing, she watched as Optimus, Evac, Scourge, Override, the minicons, Coby, and Bud went after Galvatron. Lori wished she could be part of the action, that she didn't have to play the roll of the femme who was too weak to do anything.

For a few minutes Lori turned away from the monitor and looked out the window. The black hole was still growing, still unleashing its destructive force upon Jungle Planet and the rest of the universe. For a brief second, Lori wondered what would happen once the war was over, if the decepticons won. She knew the autobots would be eliminated, all of them, including Scourge. Galvatron would take her by his side and force her to love him, most likely wed him, and maybe even have his children.

Lori shuddered at the thought of little Galvatrons running around her feet trying to blow each other up. She'd commit suicide before that could ever happen.

The female dragon turned back to the monitor just as the ship suddenly started to shake and shift. Within seconds it was done, and Lori suddenly found herself standing on top of a huge gun and no longer inside the ship. Primus took hold of the gun, and waited for Lori to leave before he fired it into the black hole destroying it.

At that moment Lori realized that the war was over and that the autobots had won. Scourge came out of nowhere and crushed her in his arms saying, "It's over Lori! The war's over, the universe is saved, along with my planet."

Lori hugged Scourge in return and asked, "Is Galvatron dead?"

"No, but he's nothing now, all his dreams and ambitions are crushed," Scourge remarked happily.

"Except for one,"

"What do you—oh, right. Well, he's not getting to you and that's that,"

"What about your planet though?" Lori asked.

"We'll get it back to its correct orbit somehow, if we destroyed that black hole, we can do anything,"

Lori nodded, "You're right Scourge. We can do anything."

Scourge kissed her and then said, "Once we get back to the base, there's something I need to ask you."

"What?"

"You'll see when we get back to base,"

"Not if I can help it," came an all to familiar voice from behind them.

Both Scourge and Lori turned to see Galvatron standing there, beaten and bruised, but still able to put up one heck of a fight. Protectively Scourge pulled Lori behind him and growled, "Get out of here Galvatron. You lost, you can't have Lori."

"I may have lost the war, but I haven't lost her yet," Galvatron sneered, "Get out of my way or perish."

"Leave us alone!" Scourge shouted attacking Galvatron with a blind rage.

Galvatron was unprepared for the dragon's attack, and was punched hard in the gut knocking him back. Scourge didn't give him a chance to recover and laid more powerful blows upon the decepticon leader before jumping back. Galvatron stood, dents visible in his armor where Scourge had hit him and said, "Nice try, but that's not going to be enough to stop me."

The decepticon leader then delivered a powerful right hook to Scourge's cheek and shot him away from Lori. This time Scourge wasn't able to recover as Galvatron mercilessly electrocuted him. Enraged, Lori attacked Galvatron trying to make him stop, she succeeded, but Scourge was severely injured. Batting the Jungle Planet leader aside, Galvatron grabbed Lori by the arm and twisted her so she was facing him.

"You're mine now, understand? You'll stay with me unless you want to watch Scourge and the rest of your friends die," Galvatron declared.

"You kill them," Lori threatened, "Then I'll kill myself."

"Oh really now?" Galvatron smirked pulling Lori against him, "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me,"

"You want a bet?" the decepticon leader asked and then crushed his lips against Lori's. He held her firmly against him so she could not break free from the kiss.

Lori felt sickened and disgusted. This wasn't the first time she had kissed the decepticon leader, but it felt horrible.

Scourge looked up only to see Galvatron laying a fast one on his girlfriend. Rage swept through his circuits. Standing up, he floated quietly around behind Galvatron, his battle-axe raised high above his head; patiently he waited for the right moment.

Galvatron broke away from Lori a few seconds later and she glared at him saying, "Let go of me."

"I said your mine now, it's best you don't disobey me, because I have the perfect punishment in mind," he grinned evilly.

Lori felt even more sickened when he said that. Suddenly she heard a deafening crack, like the sound of a skull splitting, only this time it was metal. Galvatron howled in pain and let Lori go. The female dragon looked only to see that Scourge had driven his battle-axe into Galvatron's titanium skull. She watched, light headed, as Scourge removed it and Galvatron's mech fluids came spilling out with it.

His optics flickered between consciousness and death and he fell to one knee. In a dying choked voice he shouted, "This isn't over!! I will be back!! You haven't seen the last of me!"

"How classic, I hoped to hear better last words from you," Lori hissed back.

Galvatron glared at her before he slipped into the realms of death.

It was then the autobots arrived, and Lori went over to Scourge, holding him close though she was shaking. The autobots saw Galvatron's darkened and gray form, and Optimus bade him a final farewell before he took out Vector Prime's sword and drove it through his spark to make sure the great decepticon leader was truly dead.

"Let's get back to base," the autobot leader said, "The war is over, but we still got a few problems to take care of yet. And from the looks of it Scourge, you need some medical attention."

Scourge nodded and the autobots started heading back towards Cybertron, which Primus had transformed back into. Before Scourge and Lori headed back though, the Jungle Planet leader took his love in his arms and exclaimed, "You're safe now Lori."

"Thank you so much Scourge," she responded trying to hold back tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Scourge replied and kissed her, "Now let's get back to base."

Lori nodded, and the two dragons headed back towards the reborn Cybertron.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, this chapter was short and that was a bad place to end, but I know what's going to happen in chapter twenty, so I'll get that up soon. Until then please review!! 


	20. A Fairy Tale Come True

Author's Note: Well, here's the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it and that this gives a finished feel to the story.

**Chap. 20: A Fairy Tale Come True**

Once back on Cybertron, Scourge was immediately repaired by Red Alert. The whole repair process only took a couple hours and once the autobot medic was finished, the Jungle Planet leader was discharged from the med bay. He was still a bit sore, but given a few days he would be back to normal.

Scourge left the med bay and headed to the command center on a hunch that Lori would be there. When he entered, he discovered that his hunch was correct. The female dragon ran into his arms grateful that he was alright. Scourge held Lori close to him thankful that Galvatron hadn't harmed her.

Optimus watched the two dragons for a minute and then piped up, "I hate to interrupt, but Scourge, we've figured out a way to return your planet to its correct orbit."

"And that would be?" the Jungle Planet leader asked.

"We strap a few huge rocket boosters to it and then launch it through a warp gate," Bud answered absolutely thrilled he was going to witness something like this.

Optimus chuckled, "Basically what he said."

"I see, but my planet better not be harmed in the process,"

"We will be monitoring it every step of the way to make sure that if there is any damage, it is minimal," the autobot leader explained.

Scourge nodded and Optimus gave the autobots their orders. Once the rockets were in place, they were activated and Scourge watched on the monitor as his planet was safely returned to its correct place. He noticed as some of the autobots fizzled out of the room giving him winks and smiles. The dragon had told the autobots that he was going to propose to Lori, and that he just didn't know when. Apparently this was his moment since he spied Lori's parents peeking in the doorway. Clearing his throat Scourge asked, "Lori, what would you think of returning to Jungle Planet with me, as my mate?"

Lori looked up him quizzically, "Mate?"

"I guess in human terms it would be called wife,"

A huge smile appeared on her face, "Are you serious?"

Scourge let her go for a moment only to produce a ring from his subspace, "I couldn't be anymore serious. Lori, I love you so much more than anything, and I want to be with you, well, forever."

"What about the rest of the autobots?" Lori asked.

"I…I completely understand if you would like to remain with them and continue to go with them on there adventures across the universe,"

"Scourge, I've been on enough adventures with the autobots to last me a lifetime. And the only adventure I want to experience right now would be returning to Jungle Planet with you as your beloved mate," Lori exclaimed.

Scourge grinned, "So it's a yes then?"

"Yes,"

The Jungle Planet leader captured Lori in his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Scourge wasn't quite sure if there was a moment in his lifetime where he had been so happy as he had been that moment. Suddenly a loud applause sounded out of nowhere. Both Lori and Scourge looked to see the autobots, the minicons, Coby, Bud, and Lori's parents all crowding into the room.

"I can't believe it," Ernesto, Lori's father piped up, "My little girl is getting married!"

"Mama, papa? What are you doing here?" Lori asked surprised.

Scourge then smiled while rubbing the back of his head, "They all kind of knew I was going to be proposing."

Lori shook her head and pulled Scourge back into the kiss. A few minutes later they broke away from each other. The female dragon went over to talk with her parents and Optimus came up from behind Scourge saying, "Congratulations."

Scourge smiled, "Thanks Optimus. Thanks for everything you've done for me."

"You're very welcome," Optimus replied, "I've got to tell you something though, you can be the judge of whether or not it's good or bad."

"I'm listening,"

"Wing-Saber, Jetfire, and I went out to retrieve Galvatron's body while you were still in the med bay being repaired,"

"And?" Scourge asked not liking the sounds of this.

"We couldn't find it. Being in space and everything it is going to drift, but I highly doubt it could've drifted away so quickly," Optimus explained, "I have a strong feeling that someone else got to the body before we did, especially since Thunderblast, Thundercracker, Ransack, and Crumplezone are nowhere to be found."

"This definitely isn't good news,"

"We'll just have to hope that Galvatron's body remains missing,"

"Don't tell Lori. She thinks she's safe right now and I want her to keep thinking that," Scourge stated.

"I understand. If you ever need our help Scourge, don't be afraid to ask,"

"You got it Optimus, you got it,"

Optimus nodded just as Ernesto shouted, "Scourge, I'd like a word with you."

"Oh boy," Scourge exclaimed causing the autobot leader to chuckle, "I'll see you later Optimus."

"You too Scourge,"

Scourge then walked over and knelt before Lori's father so they could speak on a more…personal level. Ernesto eyed Scourge for a moment and then said, "You know, I didn't want my girl to date anyone until after I was gone. Though after what she's told me about you, I've got full confidence that you'll protect her and you won't hurt her at all."

"Thank you sir, with me around you won't have to worry,"

"I didn't think so. So, when's the wedding going to be?"

Scourge glanced over to Lori and said, "Well…"

* * *

Lori and Scourge emerged from within the temple on Jungle Planet and onto the platform where the wedding reception was being held. They had just been pronounced husband and wife, and neither or them could've been happier. Lori's mother was in tears, her father was wiping his eyes when no one was looking. Coby looked at the couple, happy for Lori. Bud was thrilled beyond belief, even though he had to cover his eyes when Lori and Scourge kissed. It was "too mushy" as he put it.

Scourge and Lori sat at a table away from the others but where everyone could see them. Gifts were presented to them by the autobots, and each autobot gave his or her congratulations to the couple and wished them the best of luck. Lori took Scourge's hand in hers and remarked, "This has to be the best day of my life. I love you so much Scourge."

Scourge grinned saying, "I love you too Lori."

A song came on suddenly, that Lori recognized and Scourge seemed to notice when he asked, "You want to dance?"

Lori nodded and allowed Scourge to lead her to an empty section on the platform. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved slowly as the song played:

_Winter snow is falling down _

_Children laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone and baby I found you_

Scourge pulled Lori closer to him and the female dragon rested her head against his chest. The two of them felt like they were in their own little world, and Lori felt that a fairytale had really come true.

Lori recognized the song as a Christmas song she had heard before. She had always thought it sounded more like a love song than a Christmas song. Either way, she still loved it.

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

Love truly was a gift; Scourge had realized that much on his journey with Lori. She had started out a brave and fearless human determined to change him from a decepticon to an autobot. She had seen the good in him, even after he betrayed her and the autobots. And she was strong enough to forgive him for what he had done. Scourge knew he would love her forever. Heck, he didn't want anyone else.

_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I'd give if I could keep_

_Just this moment; if only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away_

_And the years will make us gray_

_But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

Neither Lori nor Scourge could wait to see what life had in store for them, for better or for worse. Whether or not Galvatron came back, or if a new threat presented itself, they didn't care, just as long as they had each other.

_And all I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_I can't find the words to say_

_That I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

When the song was nearly over, Scourge leaned forward and gave Lori a sweet and passionate kiss. She had saved his life, and for that he would always be thankful.

* * *

As for everyone else, Coby ended up finding the love of his life, a girl who loved technology as much as he did. Once through college, Bud directed an extremely popular action movie and made millions. It was about giant alien robots that came to save earth from a giant black hole. As for the rest of the autobots, they went off to build spacebridges that connected the universe. They also had every intention of scattering the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock across the galaxy.

The autobots only hoped that they wouldn't see or hear from Galvatron again.

* * *

Author's Note: And that ends it. No, I am not planning a sequel even though I did kind of leave a cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked this story, thank you to everyone who reviewed and read it; you kept my hopes up when I was extremely down with this story. Reviews for this chapter are greatly appreciated as well. The song was The Gift by Jim Brickman. 


End file.
